Blind
by LadyOfGlencairn
Summary: Multiple chapter story loosely based on 2x14 that explores Felicity's feelings now that Oliver and Sara are together.
1. Chapter 1

Having watched the last episode of Arrow, the current state of Oliver and Felicity's relationship intrigues me. Her obvious insecurities and his oblivion makes for great angst, I think. This one-shot is loosely based on 2x14. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this yet, so bear with me. :)

Feel free to let me know what you think.

LadyG

* * *

Not only was Sara Lance back in Starling City, Felicity thought viciously as she kneeled down yanking out bits of fried cable from her toasted server, she was also back in Oliver's life. As his new girlfriend, no less. She wasn't quite sure what the appropriate term would be to explain the relationship between her boss and the woman he'd betrayed his ex with, but seeing as they were clearly sleeping together and being all touchy feely in public, that probably meant that they were going steady.

_Going steady?_ No one even said that anymore. Annoyed at her train of thought as well as the juvenile expression she reached both hands into the rack in front of her and pulled hard. Not expecting the broken piece of hardware to come out so easily, her heel slipped on the tiled floor and with a distinctly unladylike yelp she found herself sprawled on her back with bits of microchip flying in all directions.

"Great!" she muttered as she moved to sit up, her posterior still smarting. Fed up with herself, with Oliver, with Sara, with the entire situation, she tossed the cables across the room, feeling marginally better when she heard the satisfying thud it made as it hit the opposite wall.

"Whoa!" she heard Diggle say as he rounded the corner.

Felicity's eyes widened and guilt set in. "Dig! I'm so sorry. I…err…was aiming for the err…bin," she ended lamely, grateful that Diggle didn't mention that she had sent the hardware flying in the opposite direction to the trash receptacle.

He walked over, a concerned look on his face. He crouched down beside her. "You okay?" He extended a hand and helped her up. She automatically reached to pull her cream and black print skirt down over her thighs.

"Yeah, dandy," she replied with more heat than necessary, smoothing her ponytail back into place.

She turned her back to him while she worked efficiently, brushing a stray strand of her behind her left ear, all the while staring at the blank terminals before her. Since the explosion at the foundry the night before, everything was in complete and utter disarray. This was the umpteenth time she'd had to rebuild her computer network and infrastructure from scratch after some or other disaster had struck their vigilante hideout.

Diggle slowly turned her to face him, an indulgent smile on his face. Gently, he pushed her back into her black chair. "Level with me. What's going on?"

She didn't want to talk about how confused her feelings for Oliver made her or how jealous and insecure she'd felt about her role in his life from the moment Sara had come back onto the scene. So instead, she strayed to a safer topic.

Sighing heavily, she relaxed into the chair. "Look at this place," she gestured to the shattered glass, bits of carbon fiber and other materials strewn all over the counters and floor space. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to put it back to rights?" For some absurd reason she felt tears prickle behind her eyes. Taking a deep breath she swallowed in an attempt to gain some measure of control over her emotions.

Diggle didn't take his eyes from her as he moved beside her and leaned back against her desk. "We're all here to help you. You're not going to have to do any of this alone. I know I'm not up to your standards, but Sara-"

"Not you too!" Felicity burst out, throwing her hands in the air. "Yes, I know. Sara Lance is a miracle worker. She kicks ass, she's practically a surgeon and guess what else? She just happens to be a genius around computers too." She pushed her spectacles back up the bridge of her nose. "Why do I bother to hang around here, these days? I should in fact spend more time doing my actual day job." She quirked her head to the side, her sarcasm unmistakable. "Oh wait, maybe Sara could take that over too. Who knows? She might be as good at that as she is everything else around here."

Silence greeted the end of her tirade. Oddly deflated after going off on a tangent, Felicity felt a tear spill over onto her cheek. Angrily, she swiped it away.

Diggle looked momentarily taken aback. "Felicity," he said softly. "You're not replaceable. Not to me and certainly not to Oliver."

Felicity didn't say a word. She just stared down at her hands. That wasn't the impression she'd been getting lately.

"We would never have achieved a smidgeon of what we've managed to without you. Going forward, we need you as much as we ever did." Diggle laid a hand on her shoulder encouragingly.

Felicity felt like a fool. "Really? Because all I've managed to do recently is get this place blown up," she said miserably.

"Hey," Diggle said, raising her chin so she could meet his eyes. "That was not your fault. None of this happened because of you."

"But-"

He shook his head. "No. It happened and there was nothing you or me, or Oliver, or even Sara," he said the name while looking her straight in the eye, "could have done to prevent it. Thank God that no one was hurt."

Felicity gave Diggle a half-hearted smile. "Thanks."

Footsteps came rushing down the stairs. Twisting in her chair, she saw Oliver walking toward them, closely followed by Sara. The smile he gave the other woman made Felicity's stomach plummet to her feet. She needed to get out of there. It was one thing to work with them in a professional capacity, quite another to see the obvious affection between them. Suddenly it was too much.

Abruptly, she stood. "I need to get some air," she said to no one in particular.

Oliver focused his gaze on her, stopping in front of her chair. "Are you okay?"

The concern in his voice was almost her undoing. He reached a hand out, but she sidestepped. "Fine. It's going to take a while to get everything patched up again," she said, reaching for her coat. "I'm a little tired so I'm going to head home. I'll get to work on fixing all this in the morning."

"That's not nec-"

She reached for her purse and turned to face him, ignoring whatever he was planning to say. "See you tomorrow."

He stared at her, his eyes searching hers. Afraid he'd see too much, she turned away, muttering a hasty goodbye to Diggle and Sara as she hurried out of the building.

"Did I miss something?" Oliver asked Diggle as he watched Felicity flee. Sara was busy picking up arrows from the floor, her position close, but not close enough to hear them talking.

Diggle looked at his friend and shook his head. "I'd love to tell you, man. But I think you're going to have to figure this one out on your own."

"What are you talking about?"

"Open your eyes, Oliver. Look around. There are other people here too. It's kinda sad that I need to remind you of that."

Slapping the object of Felicity's obvious affection sadly on the shoulder, Diggle walked away, leaving a dazed and confused Oliver in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought it would be interesting to level the playing field. What if Felicity potentially met someone? How would Oliver react? How would that change the dynamic of their relationship?

I'd appreciate your thoughts. :)

LadyG

* * *

Oliver had spent most of the evening trying to figure out what could have happened to alter Felicity's mood so drastically. She was generally pleasant and accommodating, her peculiar quirkiness one of her most endearing qualities.

Having managed to salvage most of his equipment, he was in the process of stowing them away while he pondered his IT genius's frame of mind. He knew Felicity was sensitive and that she took pride in her work and her role in his team. Granted, he hadn't really checked in with her since Sara's permanent arrival back in Starling City, but he'd been really wrapped up in other things – his discovery of Thea's true father, Laurel's alcohol abuse and integrating Sara back into her family to name just a few. That was apart from his commitment to help Roy learn to control his new strength and all the demands of being CEO. Besides, he didn't think his lack of attention would be what had set Felicity on edge.

It was probably the explosion and the massive amount of work that lay ahead of them in order to get all the equipment back in running order. He'd tried telling her that Sara would gladly help her, that she wouldn't need to do everything alone, but she hadn't even let him finish.

Shaking his head, he resolved to talk to her when he saw her the next day. Finishing up, he closed the crate he was temporarily stowing his bow in just as he felt a pair of hands slide around his waist to embrace him from behind.

Smiling, he turned to face Sara. Her blond hair was parted down the middle and fell in soft waves around her face.

"Why so pensive? You've been sporting a frown for the last half an hour," she said, reaching up to give him a brief kiss on the lips.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. "Just thinking about Felicity. She seemed a little upset when she left earlier."

Sara shrugged. "I'm sure she's just sifting through everything that happened last night. She's cutesy and sweet, but she doesn't strike me as a shrinking violet. She'll be fine."

Frowning, he noted her flippant tone. For some reason it grated on his nerves. "Felicity isn't prone to mood swings. Something must be bothering her."

She must have picked up on his annoyance. "Hey, I wasn't being condescending. If it bothers you, then you should talk to her about it."

Relaxing slightly, Oliver changed the subject. "You working tonight?" Thea had recently hired Sara as Verdant's bartender.

Seemingly relieved at the shift in topic, she smiled, "Yes. Which reminds me, I'd better get upstairs before your sister fires me. It would make a really bad impression if I arrived late on my first day." She hesitated slightly. "See you later?"

Oliver smiled reassuringly. "Yeah."

With a nod, Sara kissed his cheek and headed upstairs, but not without noticing that he seemed a million miles away.

* * *

The following morning Felicity popped into Big Belly Burger to grab a coffee before heading to work. It would be a long day. She had loads of work to do at Queen Consolidated before heading over to the foundry to get started on the computer repairs.

After a good bout of crying the night before, she felt better, more in control. Who Oliver chose to date was none of her concern. She had a job to do and from now on, it was best that she focussed on that and nothing else. She wasn't his type anyway. In the long run, pegging her hopes and dreams on him would only result in more hurt feelings. Resolved, she placed her order and shrugged out of her coat, taking a seat at the counter while she waited.

"…is not going to work! I need that server back up within the hour!" Felicity glanced around to see where the frustrated words were coming from.

A tall guy in an immaculate navy suit took a seat beside her as he caught a waitress's attention. Ordering his beverage of choice, he slammed his mobile onto the vinyl surface in front of him.

"Dammit!"

Felicity winced. "You probably shouldn't throw your phone onto the counter face down. That particular model has a pretty trashy screen. I wouldn't be surprised if you've just cracked it."

A pair of clear blue eyes turned to look at her. Felicity swallowed and as usual, said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow, you're attractive." Blushing, she froze. Thick brows rose in amusement. "I-I mean not like attractive attractive." Realising the insult, she back-tracked. "You _are _attractive; I'm just not saying that _I _find you attractive." She closed her eyes and mentally berated herself. "What I mean is…oh nevermind." Lowering her voice and hunching forward in an attempt to make herself as small as possible, she whispered, "I'm just going to shut up now."

The man beside her smiled and shifted his eyes to his phone. Lifting it from the table he turned it over and noted the cracked screen. "You were right." He showed her.

Immensely relieved that he chose not to comment on her verbal diarrhoea, she stared at it. "Like I said, not the best model."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "Government issue. Bound to be crap."

Felicity relaxed. "You're the District Attorney."At his questioning glance, she explained. "You worked the Moira Queen case. I remember you from the TV." Actually, she remembered a lot more about him considering that Oliver had wanted to deck the guy a few times for merely doing his job. She extended her hand to him. "Felicity Smoak. I work for Queen Consolidated."

He nodded and shook her hand. Felicity noted his firm grip. He really _was_ quite good looking. Chiselled jaw, straight nose, wide mouth with perfectly straight teeth and a well groomed head of thick brown hair. He was different to Oliver. He was more- _No_! She would not sit there comparing another woman's boyfriend to every man she met.

"Adam Donner."

Her coffee arrived so she took the opportunity to do something with her hands by adding some sugar. "So, your server is down?"

He grimaced. "For the last 24 hours. There's some virus that IT can't seem to kill. What the hell do we pay these people for?" The last bit he seemed to ask himself.

Genuinely smiling for the first time in days, Felicity offered, "Maybe I can help?"

He looked at her doubtfully. "Unless you've got some hidden talents, I think we'll need more than a pretty face."

Felicity knew that she should have felt insulted, but she rather liked the idea that he found her attractive. _At least someone does._ Her ego enjoyed the boost even if she wasn't sure if he really meant it. "You're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, Mr Attorney." She wiggled her purple tipped fingers at him. "These babies can work miracles."

He chuckled and she found that she liked the sound. It felt nice to talk to a man other than Diggle and Oliver.

"Alright, I'll bite. Care to explain?" He took a sip of his black coffee.

"I'm QC's top IT asset. Of course, you don't have to take my word for it. You're welcome to contact my superior." She flashed him a cheeky smile.

Amused, Adam asked indulgently, "And this person would be…?"

"Oliver Queen," came a familiar voice from behind her. Felicity whipped around. Oliver was standing there, dressed impeccably in a grey business suit wearing the most ferocious scowl she'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

There are a few things I wanted to clarify since I've had some questions about it:

a) I always try, as far as possible, and to the best of my abilities to keep the characters as close to their true natures as possible. Felicity is no ho-bag. I would never create a story in which I felt she was sleeping around in the hopes of making Oliver, or anyone else, jealous. Felicity is an emotional, sensitive character. Should she ever sleep with someone, (Oliver included) I imagine it would be because she wanted to and not because she felt the need to even the score.

b) My introduction of Adam, specifically, was purposeful. For one thing, the guy is hot. I'm tired of Felicity always being paired with the geeky guy who's super intelligent but as socially awkward as she is. Also, there are some great stories here which include Slade and Bruce Wayne, so I didn't want to go that route. I wanted the guy who rivals her affections for Oliver to be a genuine adversary – in looks, in personality, in charm, in smarts. I think Adam is all of those things. It's true that there was a hint of something between Adam and Laurel – but for the purpose of my story, Adam isn't hung up on any woman – Laurel included.

c) While aspects of this story delve into Oliver's relationship with Sara, the story is not about Sara. She's merely a way for me to continue to explore Oliver's feelings in relation to Felicity.

d) That being said, I have no idea where this story is taking me or how it's going to develop. I hope you will all stick with me as I muddle through. :) I sincerely appreciate all the wonderful feedback (both positive and negative) and I hope you continue to let me know what you think. Sometimes your thoughts inspire me to head in a direction I wasn't initially planning to.

Thanks very much for taking the time to read my stories. :)

LadyG

* * *

Oliver was furious. He'd arranged to meet Sara for breakfast before heading to the office and hadn't expected to see Felicity sitting cosy with the man who'd tried to send his mother to jail. When he'd walked in they'd been all smiles, their bodies leaning toward one other as though they were exchanging confidences. If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed that Felicity had been flirting with the DA. Irrationally annoyed at the thought, he swept it aside.

Glancing at her, he was rather pleased at the surprised look on her face. Moving along, he shifted his attention to Adam Donner. He was an arrogant, egotistical piece of work. It didn't take much to know that the guy thought too highly of himself. Clearly he had no self esteem issues.

Oliver's eyes locked with the attorney's, his cool and calculating, the other man's slightly mocking and insolent. That alone made him want to ram his fist through the DA's pretty face.

"Donner," he said by way of greeting.

"Queen," came the expected acknowledgement.

Clenching his fists reflexively, he looked at Felicity. "Can we talk?" he asked with a deceptive calm.

She'd regained her composure while he'd been taking Adam's measure. "Not at the moment."

Oliver couldn't hide his astonishment. "Felic-"

"I think the lady said no," Adam chipped in, turning in his chair to face Oliver.

He felt a crushing desire to wipe the smug smile off the other man's face. "I don't recall asking _your _permission."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Correct. You asked her. She said no. Did you miss that part?"

Felicity just watched them, her eyes swinging from one to the other nervously. "Look, I'll see you at the office," she said to him.

Oliver took a step closer to Adam, not exactly sure what he was planning to do when he felt a hand settle into the crook of his arm. Sara was standing beside him, clearly concerned. "Oliver?"

Felicity gave them what looked to be a beaming smile, but somehow he sensed that it wasn't completely sincere. His eyes narrowed.

"Enjoy your meal," she quipped.

Steering him away, Sara sat down at a corner table forcing him to do the same. Staring daggers at the couple sitting at the counter, Oliver didn't hear Sara speak until she waved a hand in front of his face. "Who's that guy?"

Oliver dragged his gaze across the room to meet hers. "Adam Donner. The DA."

Sara's eyes lit in recognition. "Laurel's ex boss?"

"One and the same."

"So what's Felicity doing with him?" she asked curiously.

Gritting his teeth he looked back at the smiling pair, his gut tightening unpleasantly. "I don't know." _But I plan to find out._

* * *

Adam ignored the hole burning into the back of his head. "A pretty over-protective boss you have."

Felicity waved a hand dismissively. "Ignore Oliver. He doesn't like you because of his mother, but that's not completely unexpected," she replied frankly. Then, "Oh, I'm sorry, that was a horrible thing to say." She looked slightly mortified which made him smile.

She was pretty in a sweet, wholesome, girl-next-door kind of way. She was also rather refreshing. He didn't know many people who said exactly what they thought without it coming off as mean-spirited. He could appreciate her brand of honesty.

"That's okay. I wouldn't have expected anything less. Had our positions been reversed, I guess I would feel the same way." Which was true. He understood Oliver's aversion and it didn't bother him in the least.

He watched her wrap her hands around her coffee cup, absorbing its warmth. "That's rather gracious of you."

Shrugging, he replied, "I'm generally the bad guy. In my line of work, I can't afford to sit on the fence. If I have an opinion on something, everyone knows about it. That doesn't make me very popular, but I've learnt not to take it personally."

She looked at him curiously, her blue eyes large behind her spectacles. "You don't mind that people hate you?"

He sent her a teasing grin. "Hate's a strong word. I prefer dislike." She looked unconvinced that it was somehow a better alternative. "It comes with the territory. Besides, I choose to see it as a compliment. Must mean that I'm doing my job right."He watched her closely and then asked rather spontaneously, "Why don't you dislike me?"

She looked startled by the question. "Who says I don't?" she replied humorously.

He acknowledged her response with an up-tilt of his lips.

Grinning, she continued, "I have no reason to. I understand that you were merely doing what was necessary. I can't fault you for that." She took a tentative sip of her coffee. "Also, I don't actually know you. You may be very different to what your public persona suggests."

Blonde, blue-eyed and petite, Felicity definitely wasn't his usual type, but for some reason he instinctively liked her. A little uncomfortable under her scrutiny, he changed tack. "So, are your computer skills as legendary as you claim?"

Her face lit up. "You're going to have to try me." Then she went scarlet. "I-I don't mean literally…of course…I meant try my _skills_." At his raised eyebrow, she flushed even more, stammering, "N-not _that _skills."

Adam burst out laughing. It was the first time in 24 hours and it felt good. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he stood, pulling out his card. "I have to go, but if you're serious about helping, I'd like to take you up on the offer. Give me a call when you have some free time. I'd appreciate it." He threw a large bill onto the counter, indicating to the waitress that he was paying for both of their beverages.

It probably wasn't necessary to have her consult for the department since they had their own IT specialists. But since it gave him an excuse to see her again, he didn't see the harm in extending the invitation. If she didn't call though, he'd have to think about his next move.

Felicity accepted the card and read the bold black lettering on the front. She smiled up at him. "I may just do that."

"Then I look forward to it." Adam inclined his head and moved toward the door, conscious of the fact that the hole in the back of his head seemed larger than ever.

* * *

Felicity sat at her desk at the foundry reconnecting computer screens to hard drives and all other kinds of paraphernalia. It had taken her hours, but she'd managed to get them back online. There was still a lot of work to do and they were nowhere near their previous level of efficiency, but she was satisfied that it was adequate for now.

As far as she was aware, Oliver had been stuck in board meetings all day and was currently escorting his mother to some charity event while Sara was working the bar upstairs. She was relieved to have avoided him thus far.

Stretching, she rolled the kinks out of her shoulders. Diggle collapsed into the vacant chair beside her. "I don't think I've ever felt this tired," he moaned.

Felicity grinned at him. "I'd high five you, but I don't think I can muster enough strength to lift another finger, never mind my entire hand."

He grunted in agreement. A comfortable silence lingered between them. Diggle cleared his throat. "Oliver said that he saw you at Big Belly with Adam Donner this morning."

Felicity frowned, suddenly annoyed. "Why would he tell you that? It wasn't a big deal. Or any of his business for that matter," she added as an afterthought.

Diggle shrugged. "He just mentioned it. Seemed a little cheesed off, a little concerned."

There was a time when that news might have given her hope. But not anymore. "Adam is-"

"Adam, is it?" Diggle teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "We met by chance and struck up a conversation. He asked me to help out with the server in their office building if I had time. They're apparently dealing with some major worms."

"You like him?" Diggle pried.

She glanced at him, a little exasperated. "Did you hear me say that I just met him? I don't know him well enough to have formed any opinions." She reached for a paper clip and played with it.

Diggle gave her the side-eye. "But of course you've already formed an opinion," he countered knowingly.

Sometimes Felicity forgot how well Diggle knew her. Since they'd met, he'd been like her protector, her concerned older brother. She knew they shared a special bond that was different to either of their relationships with Oliver.

"I may have," she hedged.

A soft burst of laughter escaped from Diggle's lips. "Out with it."

She scoffed. "Am I allowed no secrets?"

"Not from me," he deadpanned.

Felicity laughed. She couldn't help it. Diggle was her best friend. "He seems nice and not at all what I expected."

Gently, Diggle said, "You seem a lot better than you were last night."

Felicity didn't bother to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. She wouldn't insult his intelligence that way. "I just needed a time-out. To gain some perspective. I'm alright now."

He looked at her skeptically. "Really." It was a statement, not a question.

She returned his stare. "Yes, really. I…I've re-evaluated. There are some dreams that are not meant to come true, Dig. So they remain just that – a dream. Now that I've accepted that, I can move on," she finished softly.

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You deserve the best."

Genuinely touched, Felicity returned his gesture. "Thanks."

Diggle smiled and leaned his head back against his chair. "So, you going to help Adam out or what?"

Before Felicity could respond, Oliver's voice infiltrated their quiet moment. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Felicity swiveled around in her chair to face the man who'd broken her heart for the last time. Ready to do battle, and yet surprisingly calm she replied, "You have got to stop with these dramatic one-liners."

"Dig, Felicity and I need to talk."

Felicity met Diggle's gaze. She appreciated that he wanted her okay. She smiled at him reassuringly and nodded. Without a word to either of them, he stood, sending Oliver a warning glance before departing.

Feeling at a distinct disadvantage with Oliver nearly towering over her, Felicity stood too. She'd known this moment was coming from the second she'd left the foundry the night before. She hadn't been ready to face Oliver then, but she was more than ready now.

Steeling herself against the concern mingled with confusion clearly evident in his eyes, she took a steadying breath, "Well? Let's hear it."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope this satisfies those of you who wanted to see Felicity stand up to Oliver and hold her own. For me, despite his tendency to make the most appalling decisions in his personal life, I do honestly believe that he cares about her. Sometimes the best way to remind someone of what they have is when you suddenly take it away.

Thank you for taking the time to read and review. You don't know how much I appreciate it. :)

LadyG

* * *

"What's going on between you and Donner?"

_So much for beating around the bush_. Placing her fingers at her temples, she prayed for patience. "Firstly, his name is Adam-"

"Oh, sorry," he interjected. "I wasn't aware that you two were on a first name basis already."

Felicity took a deep breath, ignoring his sarcasm. "His name is Adam," she repeated. "And there is nothing going on between us."

Oliver opened his mouth, but she held up a finger to silence him. "And even if there was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

He gaped at her, running a hand distractedly over his short hair. "None of my business? The guy's a snake! Why would you even be entertaining someone like him?"

Walking up to Oliver, she poked him in the chest with her index finger. "You are not allowed to tell me who I may, or may not socialize with. If I want to talk to Adam or anyone else for that matter, I don't need your permission."

"He tried to jail my mother!" Oliver's voice rose, incensed.

"He was doing his job!" she countered stubbornly.

His eyes narrowed, his voice dropping an octave. "Now you're defending him?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You're being completely unreasonable. Technically, Laurel prosecuted your mother and you're still friendly with her."

By the way his jaw tightened, she could tell that she'd hit her mark. "That's different."

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she asked, "How?"

"I don't trust him," he ground out. The soft glow of the computer screens highlighted his angular features to perfection. Felicity resolved to stay on point and not allow herself to become distracted by her unrequited attraction to him.

"How you feel isn't relevant," she started, grabbing her purse and stuffing her keys inside. She needed to occupy her hands or she was likely to throttle him. She cleared her throat. "I don't see you sending your new girlfriends past me for inspection."

"What?!"_That clearly touched a nerve._

Felicity's chin rose. She refused to cower. "You heard me. I don't pick the women you date. You don't get to have a say in the men I choose."

A strangled laugh filled with disbelief escaped into the air. "So now you're dating the DA?"

Did he think she wasn't good enough? Irritated, she felt her hackles rising. "What? No. I'm trying to make a point."

He leaned in closer to her, his voice dangerously low. "Here's my point: I forbid you to see him again."

Felicity's mouth dropped open, fury building up inside of her at an alarming rate. She couldn't believe his arrogance. "This is not about _you_, Oliver. This is about _me_! A concept that must be pretty hard for you to grasp since you can't seem to focus on anyone's needs beyond yours. I may work for you, but you don't own me!"

Oliver looked at her sharply, shaking his head. "I've never treated you that way."

Felicity dumped her purse back onto the desk, placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Haven't you? I'm an IT specialist. That's my job, what I'm trained to do. But right now, I'm your personal assistant. A title that's only marginally less patronizing than calling me your secretary! All done without so much as a courteous consultation! Do you want to know what that makes me?" Angrily, she shoved a lock of hair out of her face. "Let me tell you. The laughing stock at Queen Consolidated!"

"Felic-"

She didn't give him a chance to respond. She walked past him, filled with restless energy, and stopped in front of his case of arrows. She was trying to control the myriad of emotions coursing through her before turning back to face him. "And don't tell me that _we_ know the truth, because that doesn't make me feel less ridiculous while I'm ordering your favourite sandwich for lunch!"

Oliver unzipped his black jacket, worn casually over designer blue jeans and a white Henley. He threw it in the general direction of a workbench although neither of them noticed when it missed its mark and landed in a heap on the floor. "You know I value your contribution here, Felicity. In order for us to be able to do the things we need to, you have to be close to me. That's the only reason I moved you upstairs. We've discussed this," he explained, as though she were a child.

Her gaze flashed at him. "No, we didn't. You decided it and I was just expected to smile and accept it. I used to be admired by my colleagues, Oliver. Now they all think I'm just another dumb blonde chasing after you."

Oliver looked dumbstruck. "They do not." She noticed that his words were said with less conviction.

Felicity knew that if she didn't stand her ground now, he'd always assume that he could run roughshod over her. No matter how she felt about him, how her heart ached every time she saw him, the only way she was ever going to get over it, was by learning to stand up for herself. If he couldn't love her, then she would make darned sure that he respected her.

"Don't they?" She laughed humorlessly. They were standing so close; she could smell the combination of his aftershave and that scent that was uniquely his – masculine, clean, fresh. "You don't hear the whispers, do you? You don't see the sly looks; you don't have to ignore the crude remarks. But despite all that, I did as you asked with minimal protest because it was for the greater good. Because that's what I do; I look at the bigger picture, I take one for team and I try not to be selfish." On a roll, becoming more emotional with every word and yet unable to stop the bitter tirade, she continued, "But those sentiments don't apply to you. You get to do what you want regardless of the consequences as long as it benefits you."

"That's not true!" He drew a ragged breath and she could tell his mind was racing, measuring her words, perhaps searching for any semblance of truth.

Flabbergasted at his ignorance, she fought to hold back the tears burning at the back of her throat. "Diggle and I don't even have personal lives because we're so focused on keeping your secret safe. But you? Oh, you have more than enough going on in your private time to make up for the sorry state of ours." She raised her hand and started ticking off fingers. "Let's see. Helena, Laurel, Isabel, Sara. Have I missed anyone?" Felicity knew she was out of line, but she didn't care. She was just so tired of hiding her feelings and suffering in silence. "While you reap the benefits of no-strings liaisons, I've endured a different fate. Humiliation, Oliver. Constant humiliation." She hated that her voice shook with angry tears. "My professional life is a joke."

A lone tear tracked down her cheek. By the stricken look in Oliver's eyes she could see she'd struck a chord. She'd hurt him. Seeing that suddenly let all the wind out of her sails. She wasn't mean by nature. She never set out to cause anyone pain and she hated that their relationship had reached this point. But perhaps it was necessary too.

It wasn't his entire fault either. If she hadn't been so upset, she'd have owned up to her role in creating this mess. She'd allowed him to take her for granted because of her feelings for him. He'd hurt her time and again because she'd allowed him to and not because he's been acting intentionally. The obvious solution was that they needed to set some boundaries and Oliver was never going to be the one to do it. That left the task to her.

He stood completely still, his eyes locked with hers. The silence between them stretched uncomfortably until Oliver finally asked, "Why now, Felicity? Why haven't you ever told me any of this before?"

_Because I can't stand the thought that you'd rather be with anyone other than me._

The gentleness in his tone was nearly her undoing. She knew he cared about her. He just didn't care in the way she'd always hoped he would. She knew Oliver wasn't really as callous as she'd made him out to be. Was he oblivious, arrogant and single-minded at times? Yes. Was he deliberately cruel? No. But that didn't mean that her words had no basis in truth. "I guess because I never thought I'd have to spell it out. You used to be really good at getting me. Perhaps you just don't anymore."

He looked completely out of his depth. If the deep frown between his brows was any indication, she'd given him a lot to think about. "I don't know what to say."

Sniffing, she dabbed a tissue to the corners of her eyes. "Oliver, it's late and I'm tired. I think enough's been said today." She picked up her purse and swung it over her shoulder.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked softly, watching her, his gaze guarded.

"Err, no, thanks. My car's outside."

With a small smile she brushed past him on her way out. He caught her arm. She could feel the warmth of his touch right through her shirt. "You know this conversation isn't over, right?"

She nodded.

"No matter what decisions I've made, Felicity, I want you to know that I never meant to disregard the feelings of my favourite IT girl." The smile he gave her suggested he was trying to lighten the mood.

A week ago, that comment would have resulted in a smile but at that moment, it made her sadder than ever. Crossing her arms over her chest protectively she whispered, "The fact that you still seem to think of me as a girl is perhaps the entire problem, Oliver. I'm not a girl, I'm a grown woman. I have been since the moment you met me. Apparently you're the only person incapable of seeing that."

Feeling as though a weight had finally been lifted from her shoulders, Felicity walked past him and out of the foundry.

* * *

Long after she'd left, Oliver still couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just lost something he hadn't even realized he'd had.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the wonderful feedback. You guys keep me inspired! :)

LadyG

* * *

Oliver was sitting behind his desk at Queen Consolidated trying to focus on the report in front of him, but unable to fully concentrate. Felicity was at her desk right outside his office, her fingers flying across her keyboard as she worked. Every word she'd said the night before still reverberated in his head, the image of her standing before him, indignation mixed with vulnerability, flashed through his mind at regular intervals leaving an unmistakable trail of guilt in its wake.

She'd hardly spoken a word to him in the four hours since she'd arrived at work. Well, she'd spoken to him coolly and politely about QC issues and given him an update on some recon she was doing, but not one personal word. He wasn't used to her being so distant and as a result, he didn't know how to handle the situation. A part of him wanted to apologise while the other part, mainly comprised of his pride, was still too bruised to make the first move.

Throwing his expensive pen down, he watched it roll slowly toward the edge of the desk before colliding with the base of his computer screen and coming to an abrupt halt.

"Now that looks fascinating," came Diggle's droll voice as he approached Oliver.

Reclining in his seat, Oliver glanced at his driver-by-day, vigilante-team-member-by-night as he settled into a comfortable chair. "Not really."

Oliver's gaze strayed past Diggle and settled once more on Felicity. Whoever she was talking to on the phone had made her laugh. As a result she became more animated as she spoke, her hands gesturing wildly. Diggle followed his line of sight.

"You two not talking?"

Oliver rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Apparently not." Diggle looked at him, clearly expecting an explanation. "Dig…" he started hesitatingly, not sure how to phrase his question. He generally didn't ask for other people's opinions on personal matters. "Do you think that I'm selfish?"

"Hell yeah," was said without hesitation.

Oliver gave him a quelling look and Diggle laughed. "For real?"

Oliver nodded.

"Then yes, I do think you can be selfish at times." Oliver swore under his breath and Diggle continued, "But I don't think that you mean to be or that you're always aware of when you're doing it."

"Thanks. That makes it sound so much better," he replied sarcastically.

Diggle shrugged. "Man, you asked."

Oliver sighed. "Felicity told me that I've been selfish in relation to the two of you and that I've single handedly destroyed her credibility in her field."

Diggle issued a low whistle. "Finally she's standing up for herself." With a brotherly smile he glanced back through the glass wall to where the petite blonde was sitting and said, "Way to go, Felicity."

Oliver frowned. "So you agree." It was a statement.

For the first time since he arrived, Diggle faced him, all traces of amusement gone. "Yes, I do. Oliver, I think you're one of the best men I know, but I also think that when it comes to understanding the people around you, you're possibly the worst."

Restless and not liking the way Diggle's words made him sound, he stood and walked over to the window, staring out over the city. "I had no idea that she was taking so much flack from other employees." The idea that people were gossiping about Felicity and maligning her character didn't sit well with him.

"She's handled it remarkably well under the circumstances, but it's not easy for her. She knows why you moved her here. I just think that she'd have appreciated it if you'd made her a part of the decision." He paused, letting the words sink in. "It was _her_ reputation to lose, Oliver. The least you could have done was ask her if she was okay with it."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Oliver turned to face the man sitting opposite him. "I don't like Adam Donner sniffing around her."

Diggle scoffed. "Please. Felicity can handle her own personal life. It's not your concern."

Oliver looked at him sharply. "How can you say that? You're telling me you'd be happy to have her hang out with that…poser?"

Raising an eyebrow, Diggle asked, "Poser? Seriously? Adam Donner is a nice guy. You have no rational reason for disliking him."

"He-"

"And don't give me that crap about your mother and the trial. Using that logic, you shouldn't be friends with Laurel Lance anymore. And yet you are."

Fisting his hands in his pockets, Oliver remembered that felicity had said the same thing. "I don't want her to get hurt. Guys like him - self-important, worldly, experienced - he'd take advantage of her."

"You do realize that you've just described yourself?"

Shocked, he didn't respond immediately. Diggle jumped to his feet, clearly annoyed. "You know man, that right there is your entire problem. Felicity's not some kid who can't handle herself. She's a grown woman and she certainly knows what she wants. It's one thing for you to look out for her, it's quite another to want to dictate the terms her personal life."

"I'm not-"

"Yes," Diggle interrupted vehemently. "You are."

A headache imminent, Oliver turned to look at the girl in question. _Woman._ She was sipping from her Wonder Woman mug as she scrolled through some information on screen. Clad in a short, royal blue fitted dress, her blonde locks smoothed back into her customary pony tail, he had to admit, she didn't look like a girl.

Startled by the unbidden thought, he blinked rapidly to dispel the inappropriate road his brain had ventured down.

_That's Felicity. Put a lid on it._

* * *

It had been a trying morning. Felicity wasn't used to ignoring Oliver or feeling awkward in his presence. Since her verbal attack the night before, she didn't know if they could ever go back to the easy way things had always been. Maybe she didn't want it to. She regretted nothing. It had been a long time coming and ultimately she needed to start thinking about herself and less about how her actions affected Oliver.

Despite that, she couldn't help being conscious of his every move – whether he was on the phone, pacing around in his spacious sanctum or chatting to Diggle - it was as though her mind had attuned itself to his every impulse and she struggled to break free of it. But she was determined. All it would take was some practice and she was sure that in time, she'd be over it.

Glancing down, her eyes fell on the card propped against her keyboard. Chewing on her bottom lip indecisively, she decided that it was time to step out of her comfort zone. It was a new day, a clean slate and way past time she started taking a few chances.

Decision made, she grabbed her coat and headed outside.

* * *

The DA's office was a noisy place. It looked like most other governmental departments – linoleum floors, faded walls, cramped working space, furniture that was at least twenty years old – basically the complete antithesis of life at Queen Consolidated.

Following the instructions of a guy who'd passed her in the hall, Felicity approached a secretarial station that housed a formidable looking woman. Half afraid, she stopped in front of the desk. "Uh, hi. I'm Felicity Smoak. Could I talk to Ad-, I mean the DA?" She flashed her sweetest smile.

The woman didn't even acknowledge her. "Do you have an appointment?"

_I should have called first_. "Err, no. But I'm sure that if you tell him-."

"If you don't have an appointment, you don't get in," came the surly reply.

Trying again, Felicity cajoled, "If he knows it's me-."

Finally the woman looked up and gave Felicity a cursory once-over. "They all say that, honey." The last word was definitely not an endearment.

_So much for spontaneity._ Defeated, she turned to leave just as the door to her left shot open.

"If you could scan those documents to me by 4pm, I'd appreciate it." Adam was walking toward her, but his attention was focused on the page he held on one hand, the other holding his mobile to his ear. Felicity smiled as she noticed that he still had the one with the cracked screen.

Dressed in a grey suit, crisp white shirt and a pale blue tie, he looked incredibly handsome. Suddenly, her palms felt a little clammy. _What am I doing?_ At the exact moment that she decided to make a hasty exit, he looked up and their eyes met.

His lips curved into an immediate smile. "Steve, I'll call you back." Without even waiting for the caller's reply, he disconnected.

"Felicity," he said, extending a hand toward her. She couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks at his obvious pleasure at seeing her. "I'm glad you came."

Glancing at his secretary who was paying them no attention, she returned his smile and found her hand enveloped in his. "I-If you're busy, I can always come back another time."

He shook his head. "Not at all. Come this way." He gestured toward his open office door. "Alice," he said, addressing the curt woman who worked for him. "Hold my calls, please."

Happy that he was making time for her, Felicity walked into his office and turned to face him as the door closed behind them.

"Can I take your coat?" he asked politely, already helping her out of it.

Both of them seated, his blue eyes were warm and welcoming as they focused completely on her. "I was starting to think that you'd decided that the Starling City DA's office was a lost cause."

Felicity laughed. "The thought crossed my mind, but in the end curiosity won. I couldn't wait to see what IT relics from the past you have hidden in the bowels of this building."

He grinned and Felicity found herself relaxing into her chair. "Relics? I guarantee you'll probably find some of them. A few in human form as well. We don't unfortunately have Queen Consolidated's resources available to us."

"But you have me," she said before she'd given proper thought to how that would sound.

Embarrassed, she was about to backtrack when Adam replied, his voice unusually deep, "I think I can speak for the entire department when I say that we're incredibly grateful."

Not sure what to say, Felicity pointed to his computer screen. "Your server still down?"

At the look of disgust Adam sent the machine, Felicity took that as an affirmative.

"You still interested in trying me?" Her eyes widening, she flushed. _What is wrong with my brain?_ "That's the…uh…second time I say that in your presence. I-I swear, it sounded completely different in my head."

He grinned, his eyes alight with mirth. "In answer to your question, yes, I am most definitely still interested in trying you." The way he emphasized the last two words, made her blush even more. _Is he flirting with me?_

Swallowing nervously, she smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress. "Well, shall we travel back in time?"

* * *

Adam escorted Felicity down to the basement, their lighthearted chatter making the distance seem that much shorter. Once there, he introduced her to the three tech guys who'd thus far failed to figure out what kept tripping their servers. Standing aside while she quizzed them, Adam felt sure that Felicity Smoak was not to be underestimated. She was clearly smart and if he was honest he was hoping that she'd give the three stooges a kick up their asses.

Watching her, she moved to the computer terminal that one of the guys had been working on. She looked really pretty, the blue of her dress a perfect compliment to her creamy complexion. Without asking their permission, she started pressing a series of keys, her eyes never leaving the screen. All three guys started protesting but Adam held up a hand. "What's the worst thing that could happen? You haven't managed to figure it out. Let the lady have a go."

He felt inexplicably pleased when she flashed him an impish smile. Intrigued, he moved closer to watch her work, the unmistakable hint of vanilla in her shampoo assailing his senses. The screen had gone blue with black text flashing across it as Felicity continued typing. She seemed completely absorbed, her eyes darting from one end of the screen to the next.

"Ah huh!" she exclaimed. Peering over her shoulder he couldn't see any difference, but the IT guys obviously could.

"Well, I'll be damned!" one muttered.

"I told you we should have tried that," said another.

"No, you didn't!" came the thirds heated response.

"Now, now boys. No need to get your knickers…wait, you guys don't wear knickers…briefs? Boxers?" She waved a distracted hand in front of her face. "Anyway, no need to get any unmentionables into a twist."

Pressing a final series of keys, a pleasant hum started up in the room. "All done," she said proudly, her face filled with delight. "Easy peasy."

Impressed, Adam stared at her, a little in awe. "You don't want a job here, do you?"

Felicity laughed. "You couldn't afford me."

Grinning, he escorted her out of the room. "There may be some other perks to be had."

"Oh?" she asked, her interest piqued.

He stopped in the hallway leading to his office. "Yeah. Dinner and drinks with the DA. Whenever. Wherever."

She placed a finger to her lips, pretending to contemplate. "Tempting." He thought she sounded flirtatious, but he could have been wrong. She didn't strike him as a natural flirt and that fact seemed to make him like her more.

Enjoying her sunny disposition and realizing that he'd genuinely like to get to know her better, he decided to be direct. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She seemed momentarily taken aback but she recovered quickly, a touch of crimson seeping into her cheeks. "Y-Yes, I'd like that."

Satisfied, he placed his hand at the small of her back and gently ushered her toward his office. "Then it's a date."


	6. Chapter 6

A sincere thank you to** NocturnalRites** for giving me a great idea that I used in this chapter. I hope I've done your suggestion proud. Thanks for the thoughtful messages and wonderful insights.

xx

* * *

Felicity was nervous. It's wasn't like she hadn't been on a date before, she just hadn't been on one in a really long time. Working most days and nights didn't leave much room for a social life. Add into the mix her complicated feelings for her boss, which admittedly was a sad excuse for keeping other men at arm's length, and she was practically a newbie in the dating game.

Adam was also the reason for some of her anxiety. She liked him and the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that he wasn't anything like she'd thought he was. He'd called her earlier that morning to let her know that he'd pick her up around 7. It had been a while since she'd looked forward to something so much.

Most of her day, which should have been focused on installing the last of her IT equipment at the foundry, had been spent fretting about what to wear. She wanted to feel comfortable and confident, but at the same time, she also wanted to feel a little sexy. After all, it was perfectly normal to want to knock the socks off the man who'd asked you out.

She and Oliver were sort of talking again, although there was an underlying strain that probably wouldn't go away until they finished their conversation. Not wanting to be the one to open that can of worms again, she was leaving it for now.

"Going somewhere?" Diggle asked. She was standing at her computer terminal at the foundry, programming some updates. She'd already put her jacket on and was about to grab her purse when he approached.

She flashed him a smile over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He chuckled. "You never leave this early. It's barely five-thirty."

"I" she said, pointing to herself, "have a date."

Diggle nodded approvingly. "The DA is a smart guy."

Feeling chuffed, she agreed. "He is, isn't he?"

"Isn't who?" came a female voice.

Felicity and Diggle turned to face Sara. "Felicity has a hot date."

Sara dropped a box onto the table. "With the guy that Oliver doesn't like?"

Felicity gritted her teeth. "Luckily Oliver isn't the one he asked out."

"Good point," Sara said, thoughtfully.

Not wanting to get into it, Felicity excused herself. "Well, I'm off. All updates are on a schedule and will run the background in case you want to use any of the equipment," she told both of them.

Sara nodded. "Got it. Have fun."

"I'll walk you out," Diggle said as she sent a wave in Sara's direction.

"It's normal that I'm nervous, right?" They were walking toward her car. "Because I can tell you, I don't think that I could eat anything tonight. And the purpose of dinner and drinks is well…dinner and drinks. I'm sure Adam doesn't want his date puking all over him."

"F-"

"Not that I have plans to puke on him. But you never know. Anything is possible," she rambled on. "Oh God, I'm babbling, aren't I?" she asked, looking at him worriedly. "How do I stop doing that? W-What if I talk too much and end up monopolizing the conversation with inane chatt-"

"Felicity!" Diggle said firmly, grasping her by the shoulders. His eyes were filled with amusement. "Relax. This isn't the first time you interact with him. Just be yourself. He already seems to like you as you are."

She felt some of the tension drain out of her shoulders. She gave a shaky laugh. "You're right. I'm over-thinking this."

He gave her a quick hug. "Just go with it and have a good time."

She hugged him back. "Thanks."

* * *

Oliver arrived at Fleur De Lis with his mother, sister, Sara and Roy. It had been Thea's suggestion that they all share a relaxed meal together since they hadn't done so in a long time. Oliver had his own reasons for avoiding his mother, none of which he could share with his sister. But he'd agreed to make her happy and to keep up appearances. The last thing he wanted was for Thea to get suspicious.

Seated at a table with the best view of the city, Oliver listened to the idle chatter going on around the table.

"I can't remember the last time I was here," Thea was saying.

"Well, I've never been here," Roy said a touch uncomfortably. "Not really my scene."

Thea elbowed him in the ribs. "It's way past time you were exposed to more than _Diners, Drive-ins and Dives_."

Grinning, he ran a hand over his mid-section. "Hey, I happen to like that show."

Thea rolled her eyes. "My point exactly."

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't been here either," Sara said to Roy, sympathetically.

Moira placed her purse on the table. "They opened the year after you and Oliver went missing. I've been here a few times. Their service is excellent."

Sara looked around and mumbled under her breath, "More my sister's style than mine."

Oliver caught her eye and smiled apologetically. He wouldn't have subjected her to an evening with the Queen's but Thea had insisted.

Listening absentmindedly while everyone placed their orders, Oliver's eyes moved slowly across the room. The place was reasonably full for a weekday, but thankfully not overly so. The lighting was dim, casting a romantic glow throughout the establishment. Some couples were seated at round tables, some rotating slowly on the dance floor in the centre of the room. Over the sound of the piano, there was a pleasant hum of chatter and laughter. Scanning slowly while the waiter made his way toward him, his eyes strayed to a table a few feet to his left and lingered.

Laughing and apparently enthralled by the woman sitting across from him was Adam Donner. Oliver immediately sat up straight. Squinting in the darkened room, he made out the figure of a blonde woman, her hair tied into a simple, yet appealing updo. From what he could see her dress was black and probably asymmetrical judging by the way her one shoulder and a generous expanse of creamy skin on her back was exposed. Based on the lighting and his position, Oliver couldn't make out much more than that.

Cold fury washed over him. He'd known Donner was trouble from the second he'd seen him with Felicity. The fact that he'd been eyeing her a few days before and was now reeling in the hot blonde, spoke volumes about his dubious character.

Watching closely, he saw the DA stand and extend a hand to the woman sitting opposite him. She stood, revealing a broad sequined belt that cinched her in at the waist and emphasized the curves of her hips. Whoever she was, she was certainly attractive. As they stepped away from the table and made their way to the dance floor, Oliver excused himself from the table and followed, anger dogging his every step.

* * *

Felicity was having a wonderful time. Not only was Adam a prompt date, he was also attentive, charming and funnier than she would have imagined. Swaying gently in the circle of his arms, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so appreciated. The cherry on top of the cake was that it had nothing to do with work. It was all about _her, _Felicity, the woman and not Felicity, the IT girl.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Adam asked, smiling down at her. His one arm was wrapped loosely around her waist and the other was holding her hand gently in his. "Not that you needed to make a special effort on my part. I knew I liked you the moment you asked me to _try you_," he teased.

Felicity laughed and her cheeks warmed. "What makes you think this was for you? I'll have you know, my entire closet is filled with dresses like this one."

He grinned. "I can only hope."

She could feel her bare knees brushing against the legs of his dark grey pants. With his jacket hanging over his chair, it was impossible not to notice the corded muscles of his back beneath his white shirt. _Clearly the DA works out._ "Wow, you're really fit." She blinked, realising what she'd said. "I-I mean you're lean…and muscled. Which is a good thing. Because the opposite of that would be not lean and not muscled." _What am I saying?_ "And why I'm telling you this, I have no idea."

"That's really cute, you know," he said, tugging their hands closer to his chest.

She looked down at the knot of his tie. "My tendency to say the most inappropriate things?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that. Except I don't see it as inappropriate. I find it…refreshing."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she remained silent, just moving with him in time to the music.

"You know what that means, right?" he asked after a while.

She cocked her head to the side enquiringly.

He bent forward slightly, his mouth close to her ear. "I'm going to have to keep asking you out until I've seen all of those dresses."

A flush of pleasure raced through her. _Why couldn't Oliver- NO!_ She was here with Adam, not Oliver. There wasn't a circumstance on earth that would ever have resulted in her wrapped in Oliver's arms. Pushing the thought from her mind, she focused all her attention on the handsome man in front of her.

"In that case-" Her words were cut off when Adam's arm was wrenched away from her waist.

"You bastard! How dare you lead Felicity on? I knew this would happen! I tried to warn her!"

Felicity looked on in shock as Oliver wedged himself between her and her date. _He doesn't know it's me!_ She didn't know whether she felt insulted or flattered by his ignorance.

"Oliver," Adam said, his gaze meeting hers over her boss's shoulder.

"From now on, you stay away from Felicity, or you'll have to deal with me." His words were low and threatening.

Coolly, completely unperturbed by the scene Oliver was making, Adam ignored him and extended his arm to Felicity. Like an automaton, she responded, stepping around Oliver and grasping Adam's elbow firmly, moving toward his side. "Perhaps you'd like the lady's opinion on that?"

As she came into Oliver's line of sight she knew the moment he recognized her. He went shock still, his stormy grey gaze clouding over with confusion and then awareness, his jaw going slack. _Insulted, it is_.

"Good evening to you too, Oliver," she said caustically.

His mouth moved, but no words escaped. His eyes traveled over her, from the curve of her neck, slowly,down the length of her dress and stopped at the strappy heels of her stilettos. "Felicity. I-"

"Was just leaving," said Sara. None of them had heard or seen her approach. "You're making a scene," she said to Oliver, her voice filled with displeasure.

Felicity's eyes locked with his, unable to look away from the surprise and something else she couldn't identify, visible in their depths. Her stomach was a churning mass of butterflies. She didn't say a word, couldn't really. Was it impossible to spend just one night in peace? One night without him invading her thoughts, her presence, her personal space?

She was the first to break contact.

Gathering his wits, Oliver took a step back. His jaw clenched visibly. "I apologise," he said slowly. "I didn't recognize you," he said, looking in Felicity's direction. With a stiff nod at Adam, he muttered, "Excuse me," before heading toward the back of the room.

"That was not how I imagined things would go," Adam said as he stared after Oliver and Sara.

Still shaken by the look in Oliver's eyes, Felicity could only manage, "Me neither."

"Do you want to get out of here? I don't relish the idea of everyone staring at us for the remainder of the evening," Adam asked, walking her back to their table.

Relieved, Felicity readily agreed. "Yes, please." She didn't think she could enjoy the rest of her time with Adam knowing that Oliver was so close.

Heading toward the front of the restaurant, Felicity went to retrieve her coat while Adam settled the bill. Pushing her arms into the sleeves and hiking the collar behind her neck, she turned when she heard an approach. "That was quick," she said, expecting to see Adam.

Instead, she found Oliver, standing way too close. She took an involuntary step backward. Straightening, she gave him a blank stare. "Why are you here?"

"I came to have dinner with my family."

She glared at him. "No, I mean why are you _here_?"

He swallowed, his Adam's apple, bobbing. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Recognize me, I know. I'm still trying not to feel offended." She looked around, silently urging Adam to hurry up.

"Felicity," he said. The soft tone of his voice made her look up at him. It was hard to hold onto her anger when he looked so contrite. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

She gave him a sad smile. "Yes, you did."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"It's okay. I get it. You don't think that someone like him would ever truly be interested in someone like me." She buttoned her coat as she spoke, keeping her tone even.

Sharply, he answered, "It's not that. I just think that he has a…reputation with women. I don't want you to get hurt."

Irate, she couldn't stop herself from retorting, "Stop judging him by your own standards."

He took a step toward her, his eyes narrowing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shaking her head, she knew she'd said too much. "Nothing."

She turned to walk in the direction she assumed Adam was, but Oliver gently tugged her back. "Explain what you meant by that statement."

With his arm still holding hers, she replied swiftly, "It means that just because _you_ could never be attracted to me, doesn't mean that _someone like you_, couldn't."

She'd stunned him. He stared at her, his eyes searching hers.

"Everything okay here?" Adam asked, walking to Felicity's side.

Oliver let go of her arm.

"Fine," Felicity said. "Oliver just came to say goodnight."

Looking doubtful, Adam took her hand. "You ready?"

She smiled at him genuinely. "Absolutely."

Without so much as a backward glance, she left with Adam.

* * *

Oliver stood in the foyer staring after them. Her words had startled him. Someone like him? _What the hell is that supposed to mean? _

Frustrated, he felt like kicking something. Somehow, no matter what he said, he kept bungling things with Felicity. The shock of seeing her, in that dress, with wisps of curling hair tenderly framing her face…he'd been staggered. He hadn't meant to imply that he didn't find her attractive. Well, he didn't. Not in _that_ way.

_Then why were you gaping at her like a hungry wolf?_

Dammit, he hadn't. Or had he?

Shaking his head, more confused than ever, he turned, only to be confronted by Sara, her rigid posture indicating that she was anything but amused.

"What the heck is going on with you?" she demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks very much for all your continued support. :)

LadyG

* * *

"It's nothing," Oliver said distractedly, taking her arm and steering her back toward the dining area. "Let's join the othe-"

She yanked her arm free. "No! I want to know what's going on and I want to know now."

He really didn't want to have this conversation. "Sara, it was a misunderstanding. That's all."

She looked at him, her mouth growing taunt. He knew what that meant. They were going talk. Resigned, gestured to an empty alcove just past the maître d.

"Do you realise that this is the second time, that I know of, that you've gone ballistic at the sight of Felicity with another man?"

Oliver felt a pang in his stomach but ignored it, shaking his head. "That's not what this is about."

She looked at him sceptically, irritation rolling off her in waves. "It's not? Excuse me for not believing you when you just stormed onto the dance floor like a jealous ex!"

He scoffed. "Now you're exaggerating." _Was she?_ He adjusted his weight from one foot to the other. "I thought that Donner was here with someone else. I didn't realise it was Felicity."

A waiter passed them, looking at them suspiciously and Sara smiled, lowering her voice. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Her direct question threw him. Oliver waited a beat before opening his mouth to respond. The pause was apparently enough of an answer for Sara. She glowered at him, moving to walk past. He stepped into her path. "I do not have _romantic_ feelings toward her."

She raised an eyebrow. "And yet your behaviour lately belies that very statement."

He stepped closer to her to avoid being overheard by a couple chatting nearby. "I care about her. We're friends, Sara, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

She pushed a blonde bang behind her ear impatiently. "What makes you so sure that Adam Donner is going to hurt her?"

"Because…" his voice trailed off, struggling to find the right combination of words.

"You have no logical reason, do you?" She spun away from him, running a frustrated hand through her hair. Turning back she said, "Felicity is a grown woman, Oliver, and she can take care of herself. If your claim that you only care for her as a friend is true, then I suggest that you get over whatever it is that's making you behave like a jackass and move on."

Frowning, she stepped around him and walked back to their table. Unable to do anything else, he followed, ignoring the curious looks coming from the other members of his party.

"Oliver, what on earth was that all about?" Moira asked, her tone clearly disapproving.

He sat down. "A misunderstanding," he said, repeating the same words he'd given Sara.

Roy leaned forward enquiringly, placing his elbows on the table. "Who knew Felicity was so Smoakin' hot?"He grinned mischievously, clearly pleased with himself.

Thea glared at him, gesturing toward his elbows. "Firstly, that's bad manners." Roy looked down in confusion and slowly sat back. "Secondly," she said, turning to Oliver. "Who knew Felicity was so Smoakin' hot?"

Roy burst out laughing, amused that she'd repeated his line.

Oliver looked up from his menu and found four pairs of eyes staring at him. Thea's and Roy's were alight with interest while his mother's and Sara's were a mixture of annoyance and curiosity respectively.

"What?" he asked, without interest, hoping they'd move on.

"Ollie," Thea said with exasperation. "Focus! Is Felicity dating the DA?"

He shrugged. He didn't feel comfortable discussing the matter. "I don't know. It was one date."

Sara piped up, watching him closely. "Actually, she went to see him at his office yesterday."

Oliver felt a peculiar tightness in the region of his chest. "What?"

"She offered to help him with some IT problem."

He hadn't known that. No one had said a word. What did it all mean?

"Oh! Here's our first course." Moira said, taking everyone's attention off him. "Oliver, I took the liberty of ordering…" His mother's words faded into the background as his mind replayed the scene that was currently burning a hole into his brain - Felicity standing in the DA's arms, her body gently swaying against his.

Involuntarily his hands tightened around the menu he was holding.

Was Felicity actually dating Adam Donner?

_And if she is? What then?_

Unable to answer the question his conscience posed, he placed the menu to the side and smiled blankly at the waiter who positioned a plate in front of him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after leaving the restaurant, Felicity found herself sitting under the Star Bridge. It was one of the most recognisable landmarks in Starling City and also offered the best views.

Huddled into her coat for warmth and a cup of steaming coffee in her hands, she sat beside Adam as they took in the sights while enjoying one another's company. It wasn't the most obvious place to take someone, but she thought it was rather perfect.

"What made you decide to become an attorney?" Felicity asked, angling herself to get a better look at him. It was dark, but the lights from the bridge above illuminated his striking features. He'd removed his tie and left the top three buttons of his shirt loose, giving her a teasing glimpse of his exposed throat. The more relaxed look definitely suited him.

He leaned back, letting his head rest against the bench. "My Dad. He was an attorney for forty years before he died."

"I'm sorry," Felicity said sincerely.

He smiled. "It's okay. It happened a few years back." For a moment he seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Anyway, he was a good man and he did some amazing work. I guess I grew up wanting to be like him. What about you?" he asked. "Was IT always the obvious choice?"

Felicity never really spoke about her personal life because, well, no one ever asked. She was surprised by how nice it felt to have someone take an interest. "It was. I always liked fixing things and when I got my first computer, I initially spent more time taking it apart and putting it back together than I actually did working on it."

Adam laughed. "Your parents must have loved that."

"You can imagine," she said, her voice filled with mirth. "When the time came to make a decision about what I wanted to do with my life after High School, the choice was simple."

He nodded, understanding. "You enjoy working for Queen Consolidated?"

She took a sip of her coffee. "I do. Not many places have the resources and means to keep up with the latest trends in technology. It's nice to be at the forefront of all things new and innovative."

He hesitated. "And Oliver? You seem to have a close relationship with him."

Felicity knew what he was asking and she was glad to be able to answer honestly. "There was never and will never be anything more than the platonic between Oliver and I. We work together, and on occasion we're friends, but that's all." She ignored the twinge in her heart.

He raised an eyebrow. "Occasionally?"

Felicity smiled. "When he's not scaring off my dates." Then frowned. "Well, it's not like he's had all that many to scare off…come to think of it, there's been a total of…well, one." She laughed a little self-consciously. "It's kinda embarrassing to admit that I have absolutely no personal life."

Adam sat up straight, his mouth ajar. "Surely you've dated frequently?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Not me."

Clearly surprised, he asked, "What is wrong with the men in this City?"

Felicity shrugged. "Most men are generally not attracted to me."

At his frown she explained, "Come on. I say inappropriate things, I tend to babble incessantly and I don't exactly have all of the social graces that make others of my sex so popular."

"All of which is a definite plus in my books."

Felicity looked at him, their eyes meeting. _He means it._ A little bubble of pleasure exploded in her chest.

She watched as he moved closer, his eyes never breaking contact with hers. She knew he was going to kiss her, but he was giving her enough time to back out if it wasn't what she wanted. Charmed by his thoughtfulness and sufficiently curious to want it to happen, she waited until his lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers before she moved forward and closed the remaining distance between them.

He smelled fresh - a little woody, a little nutty; in a word, masculine. It wasn't overpowering at all, barely there in fact, which implied that a woman had to get close to him to be able to smell him. She liked that.

His lips were firm and cool beneath hers, coaxing and yet non-threatening. His hands were cradling her face gently as his lips explored hers, enticing a response. It didn't take her long at all. _The DA is a good kisser_.

Dazed, she almost protested aloud when his lips softly disengaged from hers. His blue eyes seemed to have grown darker, his breath just a little erratic.

Adam wasn't Oliver Queen, the man who'd held her heart captive from the moment she'd met him. He wasn't the guy she'd secretly hoped would learn, in time, to think of her as more than his trusty sidekick. But unlike Oliver, he didn't seem incapable of genuinely caring about her in a way that she knew she deserved.

"I like you, Felicity Smoak," Adam whispered, his voice deeper than usual.

She smiled. Truth be told, she liked him too.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Felicity was humming softly to herself while dropping a report on Oliver's desk. She felt happy. She'd had a wonderful time with Adam the night before and she was really looking forward to seeing him again.

"Katy Perry? Really?"

Startled, she gave a little shriek and spun around clutching her heart. "Oliver! Do not sneak up on me like that!"

He walked deeper into the room, a cautious smile on his face. "Sorry. I'm practiced at stealth. It tends to come naturally."

Felicity stared at him. "Wait a minute. How did you know that was Katy Perry?" she asked, suspiciously.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "Felicity, I may have been on an island for five years, but I've been back for a while now."

She looked at him dubiously. "Considering how far behind you are in terms of pop culture references, not to mention that your taste in music is still stuck in the nineties, you can't blame me for being a little…" She brought her thumb and forefinger close together, "skeptical."

Felicity could tell that he wanted to laugh. "Have you been speaking to Thea?"

She grinned. "Maybe. But then again, you didn't know what punk'd meant when Roy mentioned it the other day. As a result I've taken the liberty of judging you and lowering my expectations."

"There is this invention found in most homes and vehicles called a radio. Mine still works," he told her, amused.

Felicity gave him a mocking smile. "A pity you haven't ventured near the internet yet. Imagine the world that awaits."

They stood grinning at one another and Felicity was struck by how much she'd missed their banter. With things between them being so tense lately, they'd hardly exchanged any words that weren't spoken in hurt or anger.

Hesitating, not sure if she should leave, she pointed to the document she'd dropped onto his desk. "Err…your Management report. Isabel sent it via the internal mail."

He briefly glanced at the thick volume before looking back at her. "Thank you." Silence filled the room.

_This is awkward_. "So, where is Dig? I haven't seen him this morning."

Oliver seemed relieved that she'd spoken and took the lead. "He's dropping Thea off at Verdant. Her car went in for a service."

Felicity nodded, wringing her hands. "Well, if you don't need anything else, I'll just-"

"Wait. Please," he added, softly.

Oliver seemed different. He looked the same as he always did, gorgeous, in a ridiculously expensive suit with an appealing smattering of stubble across his jaw and cheeks. But his eyes, there was something she couldn't quite define evident in their depths. That anomaly is what made her waver.

He gestured to a chair and waited until she sat down before seating himself behind his desk.

"I've been doing some thinking." He spoke carefully, an indication that he was searching for the right words. "I want to offer you your old job back."

Felicity couldn't have been more astonished. "W-What do you mean?"

Tugging at his tie as though it was uncomfortable, he explained. "You were right. I was wrong to just assume that I could move you here without first talking to you about it. I'm really sorry that you've had a tough time with the rest of the staff." She knew that he was sincere. "If you'd like to go back to working downstairs, then we can work something out that still enables an open line of communication between us in the event of an emergency."

She pushed her spectacles up, pleased. She hadn't expected anything like this. "Oliver, I never meant that I wanted to go back downstairs."

He leaned his forearms onto the desk. "But you said-"

"I said that I wanted you to consult me before you moved me. It's a little too late for that now."

He sighed heavily and she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Oliver messed up a lot, but he was by no means a bad person. She knew that what she'd said to him must have weighed heavily if he'd made the decision to talk to her about it and offer some form of amends.

"Then what can I do?" He looked so helpless that she couldn't stop the rush of desire to comfort him. _Don't be absurd._

Steeling herself against the instinct, she replied, "You don't have to do anything, other than promise me that something like this won't ever happen again. Besides, moving back downstairs would only make things worse."

"You have my word," he said softly before enquiring, "Worse?"

Felicity gestured with her hands, a little self consciously. "You know, they'll all assume that you've dumped me and was attempting to get rid of me in the simplest way."

Oliver looked at her, so serious. "If you want me to address the rumours, I will."

She knew that he would, but she shook her head, her ponytail brushing against the back of her neck. "Thanks, but no. The less attention we give this situation, the sooner it's likely to blow over."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said as she heard her phone ringing at her desk. Peering at his handset, she jerked her head toward it. "Do you mind?"

Oliver pushed his chair back as she hurried around to his side. "Hello?"

* * *

Oliver watched as her cheeks flooded with colour and his gut clenched at the sight. "H-Hi Adam. Yeah, I'm just with Oliver."

She was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a black and white print skirt. Strange how he'd never noticed what great legs she had. Troubled by the wayward thought, he focused on her face.

Felicity went silent and then smiled. _She really likes this guy._ Disturbed by feelings he didn't want to investigate, he cleared his throat. She met his eyes. "Um, could you hold on a second? I'll transfer your call to my desk." She waited a moment and then pressed a series of keys before hanging up. The phone at her desk started ringing again.

As she withdrew from his desk, he moved forward to wheel his chair back into position. Distracted, he didn't see it coming until it was too late. They collided, with Felicity falling backward into his lap. With a yelp she threw her arms around his neck to maintain her balance. Instinctively, he reached for her, grasping her at the waist and pinning her against him.

Their faces were inches apart. Oliver found himself staring past the lenses of her spectacles into her pretty blue eyes. She swallowed and his eyes followed the direction of the movement, stopping to focus on her bright pink lips. He knew that he should let her go, but his hands clung to her hips, reluctant to do its master's bidding.

"Hey, Olive-"

They jumped apart like two teenagers caught in a compromising position. Diggle looked from one to the other, his eyes razor-sharp, missing nothing.

Uncomfortable, Felicity fidgeted with her hair and addressed Diggle. "I err…fell into Oliver's lap." When Diggle scoffed, she clarified, "Unintentionally. I-I…sort of tripped…" Her voice rose slightly before trailing off.

Oliver noticed that she was unable to meet his gaze. Mumbling a hasty thanks, she ran for her phone. He'd forgotten that it was ringing.

Diggle closed the door behind her. "Well now, aren't you a sly one?"

Oliver pretended to shuffle some papers across his desk in the hope that Diggle would take the hint and drop it.

"You going to tell me why you were eye humping the DA's new girlfriend?"

Oliver gave him a quelling look. "She stumbled, we collided." He ignored the girlfriend part entirely.

Diggle looked unconvinced. "Oh, that I can believe. I'm referring, specifically, to the part where you didn't seem to want to let her go."

_I didn't._ Perplexed, Oliver stood and closed the button of his suit jacket. He needed to get out there. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Moving around his desk, he walked toward the door. "Oliver?"

He stopped, turning his head to look at his friend. "Yes?" he asked patiently.

Diggle regarded him strangely, the penetrating nature of his stare making him feel uncomfortable. "Look, I don't know exactly what's been going on between you and Felicity lately, but what I saw earlier makes me a little worried."

Oliver frowned. "Worried?"

"Don't mess with her, Oliver," he warned.

Oliver strode up to him. "What," he asked, offended, "is that supposed to mean?"

Diggle held his ground. "You _know_. For some reason you've finally decided to notice that Felicity is actually an attractive woman." He overlooked Oliver's bafflement. "I have eyes. I saw the way you looked at her."

He gnashed his teeth together. "I don't know what you _think_ you saw, but I would never deliberately hurt her."

With a nod, Diggle acknowledged his words. "Maybe not. But you could do much worse by unintentionally giving her the idea that you feel more than you actually do just because you don't like the thought of having to share her with someone else."

The words, said without malice, struck a chord. "That's not what I'm doing."

The other man placed a hand on his shoulder. "For her sake, I hope not."

"Dig, it's just…" He didn't know how to express the crazed emotions he'd been experiencing lately.

"What?"

Exhaling harshly, he mentally shook himself. "Nothing. It's nothing. We should get going. My meeting is across town."

Leading the way, he tried to disregard the sound of Felicity's laughter as they passed by her desk, and the how the knowledge that someone else was at the receiving end of it, pierced straight through his detached façade.


	9. Chapter 9

A story is nothing without readers. Thank you all for continuing to support me. :)

LadyG

* * *

Late the next morning, a steaming cappuccino in hand, Felicity walked into the foundry and found Sara and Roy sparring in the center of the room. Immediately she released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Oliver wasn't there. After their last encounter, she felt that it would be better if she avoided him for a while. Just the thought of herself cradled in his lap, his hands on her body, his lips inches from her own, caused her throat to go dry. If she kept her distance, there would surely come a day when the memory of that encounter didn't fill her with the most unbearable longing.

She'd made a vow to move on and she was determined to keep that promise to herself. Whatever cruel reason fate had to shove what she could never have right under her nose, she would overlook it. Oliver was seeing someone else and she was embarking on what she hoped would be the start of a wonderful relationship. She wasn't going to jeopardise that.

His brows furrowed in concentration, Roy listened as Sara tutored him.

"The eyes, Roy," she explained. "They can tell you more than any other form of body language. Focus on them. Learn to read them. Once you master the ability, you will be able to preempt most strikes."

Removing her purple coat, Felicity draped it over a chair and placed her purse on top of the seat. She heard the sound of flesh connecting with flesh and winced slightly. While she often toyed with the idea of resuming her self-defense lessons, the idea of actually having to trade blows with someone wasn't really all that appealing.

"Yeah!" Roy exclaimed. Turning, Felicity saw that he'd knocked Sara to the ground, his arm at her throat. A sudden spring in his step, Roy stood and reached down to help his instructor up.

"I got you," he told her proudly.

Sara laughed and accepted the hand he extended towards her. "I confess, you're a fast learner."

Grabbing a towel, he wiped at the beads of perspiration on his forehead. "Hey Felicity," he said, wheeling the chair she'd dumped her coat and purse on and flopping into it with a sigh.

His breathing was labored, his skin flushed from the exertion. "Hey," she returned, moving her coffee cup aside as she hooked her tablet up to the network. "Congratulations on your throw down. Or whatever it's called."

He grinned. "Thanks. Throw down works."

Pleased for him, she smiled. "How are you feeling?" Since Ray had started training with Oliver and Sara, he was learning to control his emotions a lot better.

He sat back. "Good. There are still tough moments, but I've been learning to channel my energy in better ways." He stared down at his hands, self-conscious. "You know, I think I'd have lost my mind by now if it hadn't been for Oliver."

Felicity filled with compassion. Roy was a good kid who'd had to deal with a lot in a reasonably short space of time. She was really proud of him for not giving up when things had become particularly tough. Having heard what the Mirakuru had done to Slade Wilson, she knew that the road ahead was going to be the most challenging of his life. He'd need all their support if he was going to make it.

"I'm glad you're here," she said sincerely, placing a hand comfortingly over his.

"Thanks."

Sensing his unease, she changed the subject. "How was dinner the other night?"

He looked relieved. "Boring. Not my kinda place, not my kinda food, definitely not my kinda crowd." She almost laughed at the pained expression on his face.

"But you went anyway. For Thea," she said, watching as a blush stained his cheeks. "That's really sweet."

Embarrassed, he deflected. "The pre-dinner entertainment made it all worth it."

Felicity felt the heat creep up the back of her neck. "It was nothing. Just a mis-"

"Understanding," Roy finished. The tone of his voice suggested that he thought it was anything but that. "I heard."

Not sure how to respond, Felicity pretended to scroll through her email.

"So, are you and Donner an item now, or what?" She thought she detected a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

Flashing a discreet look over her shoulder, she saw Sara ferociously attacking a punching bag. "I'm not sure." She stopped typing and turned her chair to face his. "I like him."

He looked a little shy, running a hand over the front of his short, spiky brown hair before mumbling, "He treating you okay?"

Touched by his concern, Felicity smiled. "Way above reproach." She paused. "I-I know that Thea must hate Adam because of Moira." She swiveled her chair back to face her tablet. "Oliver hates him too."

"Thea doesn't hate him. She's just a little wary. Don't worry about her." He lowered his voice and moved a little closer. "As for Oliver, he's just being a guy."

Felicity frowned. "Meaning?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Sara asked, touching the back of Felicity's chair and effectively putting a stop to that line of questioning.

Roy reached for his maroon jacket and put it on, zipping it up the front. "Just grilling Felicity on her new squeeze."

Her eyes on her computer screen, Felicity couldn't see Sara's face. "He seems nice," she said, her tone neutral.

Roy snorted in disgust. "_Nice_. I hate that word. It's so passive."

"_I_ never called him nice," Felicity corrected.

"Well, there you have it. Felicity's feelings for the DA is clearly anything _but_ passive," Sara chipped in, amused.

Not sure she liked to be the topic of discussion, Felicity was about to say something when Roy glanced at the time. Standing, he swung his towel around the back of his neck. "Entertaining as this has been, Thea will be looking for me soon. I'll catch you guys later."

Felicity and Sara both watched him leave.

Feeling more than a little awkward now that Roy had left, Felicity pretended to get back to work. She didn't know which she preferred less: Being alone with Oliver, being alone with Sara or being alone with Oliver and Sara. Right now, she was leaning toward the middle one.

It wasn't that she disliked Sara; she genuinely didn't. In fact, she admired her a great deal. She was a strong, resourceful and capable woman. There was a lot about her that Felicity respected, even envied at times, despite the fact that she didn't actually want to _be_ her. To have survived all those years away from home, the things she would have had to do to stay alive and the scars those choices must surely have left behind - Felicity didn't envy that.

But sometimes it was hard to be in the other woman's presence. Sara and Oliver shared something that neither she nor anyone else could ever fully understand. It's like they had their own language, operated on a unique level that must have been forged through years of mutual hardship and strife. That type of bond didn't just go away. The mere fact that they were now a couple was testament to its strength and just another one of the multiple reasons why Oliver never had and never would, see her as his equal.

"Why have you and Oliver never gotten together?"

"W-What?" So shocked by the bluntness of the question, Felicity unintentionally knocked her coffee off the table, sending a stream of toffee coloured liquid through the air and onto the floor. Flustered, she pushed her chair back and grabbed a clump of tissues, before bending down and dabbing frantically in an attempt to soak up the liquid.

Sara knelt down and used her towel to absorb the bulk of it. "Well?"

Felicity met her eyes and slowly rose to her feet. Sara followed, waiting. "Because…I'm not his type, obviously."

"But he's yours?" she probed. There was no censure in her tone, merely curiosity.

"No!" At Sara's direct gaze, she squirmed. "I-I mean of course he's attractive. We just wouldn't suit." She fidgeted with the now empty cup in her hands, leaning forward to throw it into the bin before rubbing her hands together awkwardly.

Sara threw the towel in the direction of a laundry basket. Her aim was perfect. Of course it would be. "He likes and admires you a lot."

"Which isn't the only factor to consider when looking to build a long term relationship." There was attraction and love and a whole host of other things that Oliver definitely didn't feel for her.

Sara's smile was swift and fleeting. "I've seen many relationships built on a heck of a lot less."

Felicity rubbed her hands down the front of her red dress, her palms perspiring. "Why are you asking me this?"

Leaning back against the table they generally used to test weapons, Sara reached up and tied her blonde hair into a loose knot. "I was curious. You've spent so much time together and yet nothing's ever happened?"

_Not for Oliver at least_. "No, nothing. We're friends. That's all." Sara was looking at her so intently that Felicity had the disconcerting feeling that the other woman could see things that she'd prefer to keep hidden. "Besides, he's got you now."

"Why do you think Oliver dislikes seeing you with the DA so much?"

Felicity shrugged. _What is this?_ "Because of his mother, I guess."

Sara remained silent for so long that Felicity thought the conversation was over. _Prayed _that it was over.

"It's not love, you know," she said softly.

Confused, Felicity asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oliver and I. It's not love. I care about him more than I've ever cared about anyone else. But I don't know if he loves me," she said quietly, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know if either of us is truly capable of it."

Felicity tried to ignore the stabbing pains in the region of her heart. She couldn't shake the feeling that this was some kind of warning. "Sara, I don't understand why you're telling me any of this." The information seemed too personal and Felicity didn't want to know the inner workings of their relationship. While they were friendly, they definitely weren't _friends_. At least not the kind that confided in one another. Especially about Oliver.

Footsteps came down the stairs. "Ladies, I brought lunch." Diggle walked in carrying a pizza box that smelled like pepperoni and cheese. For the second time that day a conversation she was having was cut short by the interruption of another person. _Perhaps it's for the best._

Her phone beeped. Retrieving it, she saw a message from Adam. "SEE YOU IN 15. A"

Felicity gave Diggle an apologetic smile. "Sorry Dig, I have to go."

At his questioning glance, she explained, "Lunch plans."

He nodded at Sara. "More for us." He opened the box and grabbed a slice, offering some to Sara, all the while chatting about baseball scores.

Replying to Adam's message, Felicity was aware of Sara watching her. Pondering the strangeness of it all and deciding not to let it unnerve her, she continued to gather her things, wondering the entire time what the other woman was hoping to find.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver parked his motorcycle across the road from Big Belly Burger and switched off the engine. Sara had asked him if they could meet for lunch since there was something she wanted to discuss with him. Upon further probing she'd declined to say much over the phone and had instead exacted his promise to meet with her.

Glancing at his watch, he noted that he was about ten minutes early. Loosening the clip beneath his chin, he removed his helmet and absently ran a hand over his head as he gazed around disinterestedly. There were people milling around going about their daily lives, paying him no attention. Most were striding past purposefully, eager to get to their destinations, while others were talking on their cell phones or strolling by in the company of friends.

Placing his helmet in front of him, he looked across the street toward the entrance to the diner. The lunch crowd would have dispersed already, which he preferred. He hated dining in crowded or confined quarters. The one thing Lian Yu had made him used to was space, and lots of it.

About to hop off his bike, he spotted a familiar purple coat on the opposite side of the road. _Felicity._ He felt a wave of awareness wash over him at the sight of her. She was talking on her mobile, smiling at whomever was on the other end of the line. Seeing her made him pause. Under ordinary circumstances he would have strode up to her and asked what she was doing there. However, since their last encounter, he felt it best to practice more caution around her.

Dig's words to him had stung. He hated his best friend thinking that he was out to hurt Felicity's feelings; he wasn't. Well, he didn't know what it is that he wanted. For some reason, out of nowhere, the idea of Felicity actually seriously dating someone bothered him. Since the moment he'd recognized the beginnings of jealously clawing its way through him, he'd felt a desperate need to escape from it, to act as though it wasn't real. Except he hadn't been doing a very good job of that. If anything, he'd drawn more attention to it. So much so, that his family and friends were starting to ask questions that he couldn't answer. So was Sara.

Felicity wasn't just an employee, she was also a friend. Like Diggle, she was one of the only true friendships he had left. All the others were steeped in lies and secrets or a past that he could never quite escape. He trusted her completely and that dynamic added strength to their relationship. She called him on his hypocrisy, she kept him honest and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind – in her own rambling, yet courageous sort of way. Felicity may be shy and awkward at times, but she also possessed an inner strength and daring that he admired. She'd always been his quirky IT techie. The girl, who looked like a girl and acted like a girl, but who was more like one of the guys.

He smiled faintly, not sure that even made sense to him.

But things weren't that black and white to him anymore. There was a sensitivity he felt around her that had never been there before. Perhaps it was because his mind had never allowed him to think of her as anything other than a member of his team. If he'd noticed that she seemed to have a bit of a crush on him, he'd swept it aside and pretended it didn't exist. No harm done. He didn't need feelings and emotions getting in the way of his primary focus – fighting crime and saving lives.

But acting on any feelings he may have recently discovered was not an option. Not that he was really sure about _what exactly _he was feeling.

He shifted uncomfortably on his bike, admiring the way Felicity's blonde hair gleamed in the afternoon sunshine.

Or perhaps he just wasn't ready to put a label to them. Not when he'd fought so hard to keep his personal and his professional lives separate. Whoever he cared about was ultimately destined to end up hurt. Every relationship he'd ever had, he'd ruined to the point where it was barely salvageable at the end. The stakes had always been high - all or nothing. In the end, they'd walked away because he hadn't been able to give them what they'd needed. _I couldn't save them._

Felicity…she was different. She wasn't Helena or McKenna or Laurel or even Sara. She wasn't damaged and in need of repair. She didn't need saving. The truth was that he didn't know how to be with anyone who didn't need him more than he needed them. So while he intellectually knew that he had no right to interfere in her personal life, that almost any other man would be ten times better for her than he was, the part of him that he didn't want to acknowledge because he was afraid of the repercussions, rebelled against having to share her. He knew it made him selfish, even irrational, but he couldn't help it.

Watching, he noticed that she stopped outside Big Belly and looked around, as though she was searching for someone. For a moment he wondered if perhaps she'd seen him, but when her eyes moved past without any hint of recognition, he sank back into his seat, irrationally disappointed. He wasn't used to feeling unsure of himself around Felicity.

Staying alive for five years on the island had meant doing whatever it took to get back home. Some of his actions still haunted his dreams and would most likely follow him to his grave. With Sara, it was easy. They understood each other, they'd been through similar experiences and neither of them viewed their relationship through rose-tinted glasses. He cared about her, deeply. But he wasn't a fool. He knew that neither of them expected what they had to last forever. There was passion, yes, and the comfort of having someone around who didn't ask any difficult questions. But there was no danger of unreasonable demands, of falling in love, of losing control. What they had suited them both and it would last for as long as they wanted it to. Should the day come that they parted ways, it would be as friends. There'd be no hatred, no ugly words, no recriminations and most importantly, no complications.

He was yanked back from his musings when Felicity turned suddenly as a sleek black sedan stopped beside the curb. When he saw who it was, he tensed immediately. Adam Donner stepped out of the driver's seat and was greeted by a beaming Felicity. That smile, aimed at the DA, made him slightly nauseas. Unused to the feeling of coveting what belonged to someone else, he hated himself for his weakness.

Wanting to turn away, but unable to, he couldn't miss the way Donner's hand lingered at her waist as he bent down and kissed her lips softly. The sight of it burnt a hole in the pit of his stomach, his hands clenching his helmet so tightly his knuckles started aching. A gust of wind passed by, swishing the ends of her red dress around her knees and causing a lock of hair to fall across her forehead. It took every ounce of his strength not to march across the road and shove his fist into the DA's face when he gently pushed the strands back behind her ear. The gesture was small, but so intimate that he felt as though he was intruding on something private. Despite the distance between them, he could see Felicity's blush, the crimson perfection of it nearly pushing him over the edge.

Tearing his gaze away from the couple, he stared straight ahead, unseeing. No matter how confusing his feelings or how much he detested the thought of her with someone else, the reality was that Adam Donner was probably twice the man he was. That alone, was reason enough for him to put an end to his ridiculous behaviour.

Angry at himself for the absurdity of his inconvenient desires, he knew that he'd never survive an entire meal in their presence. It _would_ end badly. Grabbing his phone, he sent Sara a text and told her to meet him at the mansion instead. Placing his helmet back on, he started his bike, and sped off into the distance, denial hot on his heels.

* * *

Chomping on some fries, Felicity listened intently as Adam told her about the horrible morning he'd had. His voice, rich and melodic, was more than just passably pleasant. She liked that he never whinged or complained, merely reiterated the highlights of whatever he was dissatisfied with and moved on. He was proactive in nature, incapable of sitting back and letting others do his work for him. He was also tough and thorough, but not unfair.

Looking at him, strikingly handsome in a black pinstriped suit, she wasn't sorry that they'd met.

"Anyway," he said, taking a bite of his burger, "that's my morning. What have you been up to?"

Uncomfortable with having to lie to him, she decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. "Just fixing some network issues at QC." Which wasn't exactly a lie, she told herself.

He smiled, the blue of his tie perfectly complimenting his eyes. "Somehow I don't think it was quite as simple as you make it seem."

She rested her chin on her hands. "Oh?"

"For you it was probably child's play. For someone else, perhaps not so much."

Felicity appreciated that he respected her abilities and acknowledged that she was good at it. A lot of men were intimidated by smart females and she was glad that Adam wasn't one of them. "You're right of course," she said, thinking about how hard she'd worked to get everything at the foundry back up and running. "My talents were put to use in the most effective ways possible."

Suddenly, their attention was grabbed by a news broadcast booming throughout the diner. "The Starling City vigilante once again aided the SCPD in capturing notorious drug lord, Santiago Perez. Having evaded authorities for years and nearly tripling the amount of drugs sold in the Glades, the Columbian was finally caught red-handed smuggling a shipment of cocaine worth millions of Dollars into the city…."

Felicity knew about the arrest since Oliver had been the one to bring him to justice. Adam was watching the TV screen keenly. "You're going to have to prosecute Perez, aren't you?"

He nodded, wiping his ketchup stained fingers on a napkin. "The department has spent the past three years building a case against that guy, but we could never pin anything on him."

"Looks like the vigilante brought him to you," she said, trying to keep the pride out of her voice. Despite all their current drama, Oliver was saving their city, one criminal at a time.

"That he did."

"You don't sound very enthused," she said, noting the furrow between his brows.

Adam turned back to face her. "I take it you're one of his supporters?"

_If only you knew._ She hedged. "I think he's done a lot of good work."

"I don't disagree with you. I just don't like the idea of some masked avenger taking the law into his own hands." He kept his tone neutral, even though she could sense that he felt passionately about it.

Felicity tried not to take offense on Oliver's behalf and tried to see things from his point of view. "Well," she replied, staying upbeat. "I can see why you'd feel that way. But don't you think the benefits outweigh the downside?"

He pushed his plate away from him, thinking. "If I thought that way, it would make me an advocate of any random person thinking they knew what was best for this city and acting on it. Granted, the Hood _has _done some good, particularly in the Glades, but at the same time, if we cut him some slack for being a hero, what's to stop the next guy? People could get hurt."

He had a valid point. "But the Hood isn't untrained. I mean, he clearly knows how to defend himself _and_ keep others safe. You're an example of that."

He shrugged, resting his arms on the table. "The law is my job, Felicity. And while I'd like to think that I'm one of the few people doing my job that sees the grey areas, I need to draw the line somewhere. Am I saying that I disapprove of him? Not entirely. Am I saying that I'm in support of him? Not entirely either. To be fair, the guy saved my life once and I'm supremely grateful. So for his sake, I hope that he doesn't get caught because then it would be my responsibility to put him away."

That was at least better than she'd expected. But it still placed her in an awkward position. How did you go about having a relationship with someone when you couldn't be completely honest with them? She would have asked Oliver, since he had the most experience in that arena, but that was clearly not an option at the moment.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something," Adam said, breaking her train of thought.

"I'm all ears."

He reached over and traced the outer shell of her lobe gently. She felt the caress down to her toes. "Such pretty ears too." He smiled at her blush. "Every year the department hosts a commemorative event for the families of any law enforcement officials who lost their lives in the line of duty. The gala is on Friday night. Would you like to be my plus one?"

Felicity smiled. She couldn't think of anything she'd like better. "I'd love to."

He reached for her hand and automatically their fingers entwined. "I was hoping you'd say that."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait. :) It's been a bit busy.

*Edit: For those who have been reading faithfully, and for all the new readers, this fic is an exorcism of my Arrow demons at the moment. There is so much that I love about the show and so much (that IMO makes the show great) that I think has recently been sacrificed for an arc that I'm really confused by. This isn't a story about Sara-hate, or about Felicity rebounding into the arms of any random guy. It's about Felicity finding who she is without Oliver and Oliver realising that she means more to him than he ever realised. It's also about his quest to be worthy of her because right now, on the show, I think she could do a hell of a lot better. So for those wondering, _this is an Olicity fic_, I just want to make sure that Oliver works for his happy ending.

Thanks for reading and a huge thank you for the continued support.

LadyG

* * *

The Starling City Metropolitan Police Gala was held in the conservatory of the Botanical Gardens on the outskirts of Town. Having been newly renovated by the Robert Queen Foundation, it was a spacious, lavish and decadent glass cocoon that had been transformed into an area large enough for dining as well as accommodating a generous dance floor and bar.

Feasting her eyes on the gleaming wooden floors and shiny candelabra that's long waxy candlesticks flickered brightly, casting enchanting shadows throughout the room, Felicity couldn't help feeling as though she'd stepped back in time. Even the band was playing music that was clearly suited to slow dancing rather than the fashionable tunes pumping out of clubs like Verdant. Overhead were stars clearly visible in the clear night sky and all around were the lush and fragrant gardens that were lovingly and fastidiously maintained.

"I take it you like what you're seeing?" Adam asked at her side, resplendent in a black tux.

Smiling up at him, she nodded enthusiastically. "It's so beautiful. I can't believe I've never been here before."

He reached for her hand and steered her through the crowd to an open side door. "Considering that this place has been under construction for the past year, I'm not surprised. Moira Queen is fitting the bill for tonight's festivities as a thank you to the Police Department for all their efforts this year. I'm sure it won't hurt her mayoral aspirations either," Adam ended cynically.

Startled, Felicity instinctively looked around. _I should have known._ Since when did the SCPD have the resources for this kind of shindig? It had _Queen_ stamped all over it. "I guess I should have realized."

Adam grabbed two glasses of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter and handed one to her. "You mean you didn't know?" He looked surprised.

Since she and Oliver talked on a need-to basis most of the time, his family's charitable pursuits weren't at the top of their discussion list. "I must have missed it somehow," she evaded, looking around at the smiling couples on the dance floor. Realising that Adam had gone silent, she turned to look at him and their eyes met. His stare was so intense that she felt a blush stain her cheeks.

His lips curved upward slowly. "You're beautiful."

The dress she'd chosen was a crimson, sweetheart neckline, figure hugging gown that followed her curves closely before flaring gently at the hips and falling in soft waves to the floor. It was simple and without embellishment so she'd paired it her favourite gold cascading teardrop earrings and a matching gold cuff. She'd opted to arrange her hair in loose curls, the shimmering mass falling around her shoulders and down her back.

"Thank you." His sincerity never failed to touch her. Sure her face matched her dress, she leaned forward impulsively and kissed his smooth jaw.

Grinning, he placed his hand at the small of her back, the weight not at all unpleasant. "I wonder when your employers will be arriving?"

That was actually the thing Felicity was dreading. She was sure Oliver would bring Sara, which she didn't really have a problem with per se, they were _together_. It was just that she saw them every day and it would be nice to be able to enjoy a night out without having to stare into their faces in her personal time as well.

Then there was Moira. The last conversation she'd had with the woman had been frosty, to say the least. She'd guessed that Felicity's feelings for Oliver were more than just platonic and had tried to use it as a way to manipulate her into keeping Thea's parentage a secret. Lying to Oliver had never even been an option. That's not how she operated and she'd known that if Oliver ever found out, it would have shattered the trust between them. Ultimately, despite everything, that was not something she was willing to risk.

"Oh, I think they just did." Judging by the commotion at the front of the room, and the perfectly coiffed blonde head bobbing through the crowd, it didn't take a rocket scientist to realise that the Queen's had landed. Besides Moira was Thea, looking stylish in what must have been a designer gown, a bright smile on her face as she tugged a decidedly uncomfortable looking Roy along behind her.

The sight made Felicity smile.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded toward the young couple. "Roy. He looks like he's about to make a run for it."

Adam chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone look more pained."

"Roy's a good kid," she said fondly, watching as he mumbled hello's in every which way. "He's had a tough life, but Thea seems to have tamed him. They're so sweet together."

She felt Adam draw her closer to his side and she didn't resist, didn't want to. "Do you think we're sweet together?" he whispered close to her ear. Leaning back slightly to see his eyes, she saw the amusement twinkling in their depths.

"You don't make me feel sweet," she blurted, not feeling the least bit self-conscious.

His voice dropped an octave. "I should hope not."

Engrossed in one another they didn't hear Roy's approach until he cleared his throat. Adam took a small step back, but didn't remove his arm from the curve of her hip.

"Roy!" Watching him tugging at his bow tie, Felicity immediately felt sympathetic. "You're looking very handsome."

He rolled his eyes. "If this is the price of beauty, I'll pass."

"Adam," she said, turning toward her date, "this is Roy Harper. Roy," she smiled and gestured toward the tall man at her side, "meet Adam Donner."

"Hey," Roy replied, grasping the DA's hand firmly while watching him closely, as though taking his measure. Adam's gaze didn't waver, sensing the younger man's protectiveness.

"I've heard a lot about you." After what felt like minutes, but must have been mere seconds, Roy let go with a small nod.

Grinning at her, he said, "Knowing Felicity, it was probably all good."

She punched him playfully on the arm. "Behave. Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?"

He scowled. "Because I didn't know. Thea decided to fill me in on the last minute so I couldn't think of a reason to worm my way out of it."

Adam grimaced. "She's that scary?"

Roy nodded somberly. "You have no idea."

"Harsh," the DA replied with a low whistle.

"Hey! What is this? Boys-ganging-up-on-girls-night?"

Roy shrugged. "The man understands my pain. Don't be a hater."

Felicity huffed and Adam laughed. "If it's any consolation, the gardens are gorgeous and would make a pretty decent refuge."

Roy peered over her shoulder into the moonlit gardens beyond. "Don't give me any ideas. Thea would skin me alive if I bailed." He ran a hand under his collar, seeking air.

"Stop fidgeting," Felicity said, amused.

"You would too if you were strapped into a monkey suit," he retorted, reluctantly letting go of his collar. "How anyone finds this get-up comfortable is beyond me." He glanced at Adam. "No offence, or anything."

Adam raised a hand conciliatorily. "None taken."

Grabbing a glass of champagne, Adam handed it to Roy. "I think you need this. Incoming."

"There you are! Ollie's just arrived," Thea said, hooking her arm into Roy's. She was stunning in a bronze one shoulder sequined metallic dress that was both youthful and edgy. She couldn't help noticing the loving look Roy sent her way. Whatever he may say, she knew he'd do anything for Thea.

Glancing discreetly in the direction of the entrance, Felicity didn't see Oliver anywhere. Relieved, she said, "Thea, this is Adam-"

"Donner," she said, finishing Felicity's sentence and staring at the man who'd tried to stick her mother in jail.

Felicity felt a moment's unease. She didn't want things to become ugly. "Look-"

Thea waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay. That's all over with now and I'm sure it wasn't personal, right?" The question was directed at Adam.

He shook his head. "No ma'am. Just doing my job."

"Rather well, even if I do say so myself," Thea replied, sardonically. "Although I don't think my Mom-"

Roy cut her off by jabbing her gently in the ribs.

"Ow! What?" she asked, looking around before her eyes widened in recognition. "Mom!"

Felicity felt her body stiffen instinctively as Moira Queen walked around her and joined their circle.

"Miss Smoak," the matriarch said coolly. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Felicity accompanied me," Adam replied on her behalf and then added courteously, "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Queen."

Moira ignored him and focused her attention on Felicity. "I see. So this is the company you keep. Does my son know?"

"Mom!" Thea replied, shocked.

Stunned that Moira would deliberately snub Adam, Felicity unconsciously moved closer to him. "Who I spent my private time with is none of Oliver's concern," she replied, raising her chin defiantly.

Moira looked her over; clearly finding her lacking if the subtle tightening around her mouth was any indication. "Well, there really is no accounting for taste."

Felicity felt Adam tense beside her at the insult. Knowing that he wouldn't let the comment slide, she glared at Moira, hating the glint of satisfaction she saw in the older woman's eyes, before grasping his hand and smiling at Thea and Roy politely. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Oliver heading their way. "We're going to dance."

As she brushed past Roy, she heard him whisper to Thea, "Your mother is a piece of work, you know that?"

Furious, she avoided Oliver's eyes as she led Adam onto the dance floor. Easing into his arms, she could feel the tension holding his body captive.

"You shouldn't have hightailed us out of there. I was looking forward to putting her on her place." His voice was brimming with anger.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity tried to focus her thoughts. "Making a scene wouldn't have accomplished anything. I generally prefer taking the high road."

"I don't like the way she spoke to you," he said softly.

Melting a little inside, Felicity rested her cheek on his chest. "I can handle Moira Queen." She couldn't really, but saying it made her feel better. "Besides, what she thinks has no bearing on us."

"Still," he said, raising her chin until their eyes met. "If she ever treats you like that again, I won't walk away."

He didn't say anything more as they swayed together, Felicity feeling more cherished and cared for than she had in a very long time.

Her eyes scanning the room idly, they came to a grinding halt on Oliver and Sara. Like Roy, despite the fancy clothes, she looked completely out of place. She was a beautiful woman, but her unease was palpable, even from Felicity's vantage point. Her body language was rigid and defensive, her arms crossed protectively across her chest. The way she kept switching her weight from one leg to another, indicated that her black stilettos were clearly not her daily choice of footwear. Similarly, the black strappy gown she was wearing looked like something straight out of Laurel's closet and as a result didn't seem to suit Sara at all. If there was one thing Felicity knew, it was that the Lance sisters were nothing alike.

Sara was standing slightly turned away from them, chatting to Oliver's mother and sister. He, however, looking as gorgeous as ever in his black formals, was standing at the edge of the dance floor, his eyes firmly fixed on her.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reading. :)

LadyG

* * *

Oliver stepped out of the back of the expensive sedan Diggle had parked at the entrance to the Botanical Gardens, closed the button of his tuxedo jacket and extended a hand to help Sara out of the car. He would have happily given this event a miss, but his mother had insisted that they show a united family front in lieu of her campaign to become mayor.

"Ollie, slow down!" Sara called, rushing after him. She was holding onto his arm with one hand and keeping her dress off the ground with the other. "How does Laurel walk on these things?" she mused in frustration, glaring at the dangerously high heels she was wearing.

Oliver slackened his pace and smiled at her. "Thank you for coming with me. I know you would have preferred not to."

She didn't contradict him, merely tilted her lips up slightly at the corners. "My Dad's a cop. I know why this is important."

Although Sara would look beautiful in a brown bag, he could tell that she wasn't comfortable. Before that fateful night on the Queen's Gambit, she'd had been the life of every party. She'd loved to drink and dance and socialise. But after everything that she'd been through, her old life and the habits that had once been an innate part of her held very little appeal. He'd felt the same way right after his return, but as time had passed and the expectations of his family name had come calling, he'd slipped back into the role he'd been born to fulfill. Eventually, it had become easier and he hoped the same would be true for Sara.

They still hadn't had a moment to talk about whatever had been troubling her since their afternoon meeting had been interrupted by some urgent Hood business. Since then, things had been a bit crazy for both of them; the pressures of their day jobs, being vigilantes by night and their respective family commitments meant that they had very little spare time left over for one another. He'd thought about asking her about it, but he knew her well enough to know that she'd raise it when she was ready so he'd decided to let it go for the moment.

"Ready?" At her nod, he placed his hand over hers as they stepped inside the brightly lit room. A cursory glance around confirmed his suspicions: The planning and décor had clearly been his mother's idea. It screamed understated elegance, a hallmark that Moira Queen prided herself on.

"They're over there," Sara whispered, gesturing toward the open side door furthest away from them.

Shaking hands with a few senior ranking officials, Oliver followed her lead, spotting his family easily. To his surprise, he recognized Felicity and Adam Donner standing with them. The streak of annoyance that lanced through him at the sight of the DA situated so close to the woman who had his emotions in knots lately, escalated rapidly when he spied the possessive hand Donner had on her waist. The fact that Felicity hadn't shrugged it off wasn't lost on him. Jealously, thick and raw, flooded his system. Not liking it one bit, he dragged Sara toward them, all the while trying to get his feelings under control.

The closer they drew, the more evident it became that all was not well. Felicity stood rigidly, staring at his mother, whose serene outlook hid the malevolence concealed beneath the façade. Donner, on the other hand, looked furious. Sensing that a confrontation was imminent, he lengthened his stride.

Suddenly, Felicity grabbed Donner's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. Stopping automatically as she walked in his direction, he expected her to a acknowledge him, but was left frustrated when she didn't even look his way. Sara, who he'd momentarily forgotten about, crashed into his back.

"Ollie, dammit!"

Reluctantly moving his eyes away from Felicity, he gave Sara an apologetic look. "Sorry. For a moment I thought my mother and the DA were coming to blows."

"What happened?" she asked, looking around his shoulder in time to see the couple heading away from his family.

"I'm not sure. But the look on my mother's face had me worried." It shouldn't have come as a surprise that there'd be no love lost between his parent and the man who'd tried to jail her.

By the time they reached Thea and Roy, Moira was half turned away from them, deep in conversation with the Police Commissioner. Oliver kissed his sister's cheek.

"Roy, you look great," Sara said, giving him the thumbs up.

He inclined his head, acknowledging her compliment. "This is all Thea. Trust me."

The younger woman ignored the fact that he didn't sound too enthusiastic and patted his arm affectionately. "I have excellent taste," she declared, proudly.

Annoyed at their chatter and sounding more composed than he actually felt, Oliver asked, "What just happened before we arrived?"

Roy spoke first. "Your mother not so subtly laid into Felicity for being here with the DA."

Oliver couldn't hide his surprise. "Felicity?" he echoed, confused. He'd assumed that his mother had been gunning for Donner.

"Yeah," Thea piped up. "She was unexpectedly mean to her and I don't know why. It's weird, but she seemed more pissed off at Felicity than she did with Adam."

Finally it all made sense. His mother blamed Felicity, not herself, for the distance between them lately. Ever since he'd confronted Moira about Thea's real father, their relationship had suffered a great deal. Typical of his mother to lay the responsibility for that at someone else's doorstep. Anger surged through him. Whatever issues they had as a family, the fault didn't lie with Felicity or anyone else.

"What did Moira say to her?" Sara asked, curiosity imbedded in her question.

Roy leaned closer to them, lowering his voice so that it didn't carry. "It wasn't so much what she said, but the way she said it. She sounded," he thought for a moment, "cold. Did Felicity piss her off at work or something?"

Everyone's eyes focused on Oliver. "I don't know," he replied, instinctively. Naturally he couldn't tell them what he really suspected the cause to be.

Thea shrugged and looked at the dancing pair. "They do look cute together, don't they?"

Roy guffawed. "Can you imagine Felicity as the DA's wife?"

"What?!" Oliver didn't mean for his response to come so quickly or to sound so impassioned. Was Felicity getting married? The very thought sent his mind reeling and his stomach plummeting to the ground.

Sara looked at him sharply, but didn't say anything.

Startled by his reaction, Thea stared and Roy's mouth gaped open. "Dude, it was a joke. Relax."

Oliver exhaled slowly, trying to slow the rhythm of his pounding heart. In an attempt to smooth over his misstep, he smiled. "You caught me by surprise. I know they aren't _that _serious."

Thea linked her arm through Roy's and glanced back at the dance floor. "I don't know. They look pretty serious to me." Suddenly distracted, she stepped closer to Sara as Moira rejoined their group. "I've been meaning to ask you…"

His sister's voice trailed away as he, unable to stop, turned to face the couple moving in tune to the music. Felicity had her head resting on Donner's shoulder as though she belonged there. The notion landed like a lump of lard in the pit of his belly, unsettling him. Hating himself for watching and yet unable to pull himself away, he eyes wandered over her halo of hair, tumbling like gentle waves around her face and shoulders. The dress, or more accurately, _Felicity in the dress_, was flawless.

Donner said something that made her laugh and she moved her head to rest against his jaw as her eyes scanned over the crowd. He tensed as it swept closer to him, knowing he should turn away before she caught him watching her.

He tried.

He failed.

Their eyes locked and hers registered surprise and then something else that she masked so quickly he didn't have enough time to decipher it. He knew that he was playing with fire and Dig's words, spoken just a few short days ago, came back to haunt him. _You could do much worse by unintentionally giving her the idea that you feel more than you actually do just because you don't like the thought of having to share her with someone else._ That wasn't it though. Looking into the astonishing blueness of her direct gaze, he knew that it was way more than that. Sharing Felicity wasn't the problem. It was sharing her with a romantic rival that was. Despite all his best efforts, he'd landed himself in some hot water. Tearing his eyes from hers, he turned around to face his mother.

"I saw your father as I arrived. He's looking well," she was saying to Sara.

"Mom, can we talk for a minute?" Oliver asked, grasping her elbow, his hold gentle yet firm.

She must have seen the determined glint in his eyes because for once she didn't argue. "Excuse us," she said politely to the rest of their group before allowing him to steer her outside.

The weather was pleasant and there was a few people milling about taking in some fresh air.

"Oliver, what is the matter with you? It's almost time for me to make my speech."

Coming to a halt at the foot of the stairs that lead into the garden beyond, he faced her. "Stay away from Felicity," he said without preamble, his voice cool and detached.

Her eyes flashed briefly. "I don't think I know what you mean."

Oliver gave a humourless laugh. "Oh, I think that you do."

She stood straighter and glanced toward the door where Sara was watching them intently. "I don't trust her, Oliver, and I think you should choose your friends-"

"_You_ don't trust her?" he retorted, fighting to keep his voice even. "You don't have to. Felicity is my friend and she obviously respects me a hell of a lot more than my own mother does."

Moira's face drained of colour. "I've explained to you a thousand times why I didn't tell you about Malcolm."

"Exactly. _You_ didn't tell me, Mother. It was supposed to have come from you. Do you have any idea how it feels to know that after all this time, after all we've been through, that you'd still choose to lie to me about something so important?"

His mother reached for his arm, but he moved away from her. "Oliver, please," she begged. "I did it to protect you and Thea. I ever meant to hurt you. Please believe me."

"Leave Felicity alone," he stated clearly, ignoring her words. "She has nothing to do with any of this and by implicating her in it, you stand to gain nothing." Turning on his heel, he started walking away.

"She's not the one for you, you know." His mother called after him, causing him to falter and stop. He didn't turn to face her, just stood still. "I've seen how you've been looking at her lately. How your eyes follow her around the room. You may have Sara fooled, but I'm your mother, I know you."

He could hear her approaching. "She's sweet and smart, I'll give her that, but it would never work out. You're too different and in the end, even though you would try not to, you'd only hurt her. Walk away, Oliver," she declared, emphatically. "For both your sakes."

His fists clenched at his sides, he turned his head slightly so he could see the shadow of her profile. "Forgive me for not taking the advice of the one woman who's turned lying and manipulation into an art form."

He heard her wounded gasp as he walked away and for a moment, he regretted hurting her. She wasn't the only one who had secrets. So did he and perhaps his mistakes were far worse than hers could ever be, but he'd hated how her words has pierced his armour and reached into his very soul. They were the exact fears that he secretly harboured and refused to acknowledge. If he pretended that he didn't feel them, then maybe he could fool himself into believing that a platonic friendship with Felicity was all he really wanted.

Walking back into the room that had become more crowded, he spotted Sara dancing with her father. Looking around, he watched as Donner turned away from Felicity to join a much older man in conversation.

Knowing better, but throwing caution to the wind regardless, he approached her from behind.

"Felicity, may I have this dance?"


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity couldn't have been more surprised if a dinosaur had fallen through the glass ceiling. Oliver was asking her to dance. _Oliver,_ was asking _her, _to dance. She'd caught him looking at her earlier and chalked it down to his issues with Adam. It wasn't as though he had any other reason for disapproving of her newfound relationship. After all, he was there with his current lady friend, who judging by his track record, was most likely not going to be his last.

"Why?" came her suspicious reply. This wasn't the norm. They'd been at events together before and he'd never asked her to dance.

His eyes dared her to refuse him. "You're here, I'm here and our partners are engaged elsewhere." Wanting to prove his point, he stepped aside and gestured toward Sara and Adam, both of whom were occupied with other people.

He was right, of course. Adam had been called aside by a previous client and while he'd wanted to decline, Felicity had assured him that she could occupy herself without him for a few minutes. She hadn't expected this.

Swallowing her sudden bout of nerves, she pushed a loose curl behind her ear self-consciously. "I-I don't think that's a good idea." The last time she'd been close to him, she'd landed in his lap. The mere memory flooded her stomach with butterflies.

"It's just a dance, Felicity," he replied, teasingly, extending his hand toward her. Standing in the middle of the room, in full view of everyone, she couldn't very well refuse him.

Against her better judgment, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her into the throng of dancing twosomes while trying not to become aware of how warm his touch was or how his large, calloused palm dwarfed her fingers. Turning her easily, he caught her in the circle of his arms, his hand like a burning brand at her waist. Even on heels, he was still taller than her and she couldn't help but note how their mouths lined up almost perfectly. _This is not a good idea._

For a moment he didn't say anything, just held her closely as they gently swayed in a small circle. "I'm sorry about my mother," he finally voiced quietly, close to her ear. The tender waft of his breath against her neck sent a shiver down her spine.

Trying desperately to hold on to her self-control, she tilted her head back to look at him. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw you with her when I arrived. With the help of Thea and Roy it didn't take much to put the puzzle pieces together."

She nodded. "I knew that she'd be upset that I'd told you."

His voice was almost muffled against her hair. "Why did you?"

"Because I'd never deliberately lie to you about something so important," she answered honestly.

He looked at her then and she was once again taken aback by just how good looking he was. The dark shadow that clung to his jaw only seemed to emphasize his raw masculinity.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely. The warmth that laced his tone stirred something in her that needed to be kept on lock down for her own protection.

Felicity broke eye contact first. "Y-You don't have to apologise on her behalf. She obviously hates that her secret created a rift between the two of you."

She didn't think he realized that the pad of his thumb was casually caressing the side of her finger in slow loops. She would have told him to stop but she didn't want to draw his attention to it lest he started asking questions about why it bothered her.

Oliver's eyes hardened a fraction. "Did she threaten you?"

"No!" Felicity burst forth quickly. Too quickly.

Instinctively his hand tightened at her waist as he stared at her silently, waiting for her to elaborate.

_Darn! _She couldn't exactly tell him that his mother had realized that she had feelings for him. That's right, she thought. _Had_. Past tense.

"Really, it was nothing, Oliver. There were no threats." At his raised eyebrow, she amended, "Okay, so she may have hinted that it would be in my best interests not to tell you, but I honestly don't think she meant to hurt me or anything like that."

The tick in his jaw indicated that he was none too pleased. "What _exactly _did she say?"

Felicity blanched. "Err…I can't remember…exactly," she hedged, the last word coming out on a squeak.

Oliver sighed heavily, looking ready to do battle. "Feli-"

Without thinking, she placed a hand on his chest to placate him. "Oliver, it's okay. Really. I was a little upset earlier because of the way your mom treated Adam and I, but in a way, I get it. No permanent damaged caused."

They were staring at each other, his eyes searching hers for something she refused to give away. Suddenly the rest of the room melted into insignificance and it was just the two of them, turning slowly, her hand absorbing the heat radiating from the solid wall of his chest. She'd touched him many times before when he'd needed patching up, but this didn't feel the same; it felt new, different, _intimate. _Slowly, they twirled, their feet barely moving, their eyes locked. Unconsciously her fingers curled against his shirt, trying to trap the heat within her palm, an imaginary keepsake of a time that would surely never come again.

"Felicity," he started, her name low and deep, "I-"

"The music stopped a minute ago," came a voice from beside them. Spell broken, Felicity pulled away from Oliver only to be confronted by an irate Sara and a confused looking Adam.

Flustered and embarrassed, she took an extra step away from Oliver for good measure. "S-Sara, I err, didn't see you there."

"I kinda noticed," the other woman retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Oliver recovered and stepped over to Adam, extending his hand. "Nice to see you again."

Taken aback at the friendly display, the DA returned the gesture automatically. "Likewise," he replied coolly, his eyes darting between Felicity and Oliver with unease.

Feeling more than a little awkward, Felicity grabbed Adam's arm. "I'm thirsty. Would you like something to drink?"

He agreed and followed her to the bar. All the way over there, she could feel two pairs of eyes trained on her. Sara's she knew was angry and assessing, but Oliver's… _Stop!_ She'd promised herself that she was over trying to figure him out. Mentally shaking herself, she forged ahead, fighting every step of the way to keep from glancing back.

* * *

Oliver stood staring after Felicity, trying to shake the feeling that something fundamental had changed between them. He couldn't explain what had just happened, other than admitting to himself that asking her to dance had been the worst thing he could possibly have done. He should have known that impulsive decisions always lead to regrets.

All he knew was that one moment they'd been dancing and the next he'd noticed that her hair smelled like fresh vanilla, that the palm of her hand fit perfectly inside his, that his heartbeat had accelerated to a gallop when she'd placed her hand over his heart. Worst still was the moment he'd started wondering what her scarlet tinged lips would taste like. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He felt feverish and restless, the confines of the swarming room suddenly stifling, making it hard to breathe. Remembering that he wasn't alone, he turned to see Sara walking away from him towards her father.

Closing his eyes briefly, he cursed beneath his breath. "Sara!" he called, following her through the crowd.

She stopped so abruptly he almost knocked her over. "I think I'm going to ask my Dad to give me a ride home."

He touched her arm, but she flinched away. He cursed again. "That's not necessary. I brought you here-"

"Do you even know what you want, Ollie?" she burst out unexpectedly, her voice rising. "You tell me that you want to be together, but when I see you with Felicity, the way you look at her, I wonder why we're even doing _this_."

"Sara, this is not the time or the place to be having this conversation." He didn't fail to notice the attention they were drawing.

For a split second she looked around too. "I'm going with my Dad," she repeated, with more care this time. She didn't seem angry anymore, merely resigned.

Sara knew that he wouldn't argue the point there, so he let her go. "Okay. But promise me that you'll let me know when you get home?"

She nodded and turned to leave before whirling back swiftly. "Maybe we should take some time apart," she said, silencing him with her finger when he started to speak. "There shouldn't be any lies between us, Ollie. We've been through too much together. You need to decide what it is that you want and when you do, you know where to find me."

Reaching up, she kissed his cheek softly before disappearing into the masses.

What did he want? He didn't know anymore. Once it had all been so simple. He didn't know when everything had become so complicated. Confused and frustrated and feeling oddly empty he saw Felicity and Adam holding hands at the bar, their heads bowed close together. The sight caused a pang deep within his chest.

When had he started wanting the one thing that had always been within his reach but he'd been too blind to see it? It was beyond ironic that he was starting to see at the very moment when what he was beginning to realize he wanted was farther away from him than ever before.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the long wait! :)

Thanks very much to NocturnalRites - you are amazing!

LadyG

* * *

Felicity clutched Adam's hand snugly as he walked her to her apartment door. The night had started off wonderfully, then turned slightly bizarre, but was thankfully back on track. The whole incident with Oliver had already been banished to the back of her mind, where it belonged. She'd assured Adam that there was nothing going on between them, that there'd never been, and she hadn't lied.

Whatever Oliver seemed to be going through, she wasn't naïve enough to believe that it had anything to do with her. This was the usual pattern of his behavior and she hated that it was so predictable. Perhaps he was over the whole Sara thing or maybe he was just running scared. After all, it wouldn't be the first time. Regardless of his motives, she was tired of caring. If tonight had reaffirmed anything, it was that Oliver Queen could be the height of charm and attentiveness when it suited him but that didn't mean that his emotions were involved. She wasn't going to fall victim to his magnetism again only to have her heart broken down the line. She'd learnt her lesson.

As they reached her door Felicity dug into her purse and extracted her keys. She felt oddly nervous, which was ridiculous. She'd been out with Adam before, but this was the first time he'd been on the threshold of her home. Her heart sped up slightly at the thought.

"I-I had a wonderful time," she said, turning to face him, her keys dangling between her fingers.

The intense look in his eyes scorched her all the way down to her toes. "Trust me, the pleasure was all mine."

Blushing, she fumbled for something to say, her mind hitting a complete blank when Adam took a step closer. His movement was slow and deliberate, allowing her to decide whether she was comfortable with the obvious overture or not. Felicity liked that about him. He never took her acquiescence for granted. He always let her choose.

She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Thank you for inviting me," she expressed softly. "I don't usually attend such fancy dos because I have no reason to. I-I mean, I'm not rich and famous or anything like…" her voice trailed away as Adam's snow white shirt bushed against her midriff. He was _that_ close.

His low chuckle, mingled with his hand at her waist, drawing her against him, caused a riot of butterflies to take flight within her stomach. The fingers of his free hand trailed down the side of her cheek slowly, coming to rest at her chin. His eyes locked with hers, his mouth lowering by torturous degrees, stopping mere inches away. Felicity could feel the warmth of his breath as it fanned across her lips, her entire body taunt with anticipation.

"You outshone every woman there. Rich or not," he declared huskily.

She melted inside, unable to think. "_Please,_" she whispered, uttering the one word she knew he'd understand.

Their lips met and she sighed with pleasure. His were as she remembered; firm, yet gentle as he pulled her even closer, their bodies straining against each other. His mouth was hot and coaxing, urging her to open up and allow him access. Granting his wish, Felicity's eyes fluttered closed as she was swept away on a tide of delicious sensation as his tongue explored the moist cavern of her mouth. Unconsciously, her keys slipped from her fingers, falling noiselessly onto the carpeted floor, while her purse, long forgotten, fell to join them. As though they had a will of their own, her hands moved to tangle into the back of his hair, the stands so soft and silky smooth.

Up on her toes, she cradled his head in her palms, delighted when she heard his low moan of desire. Slanting his mouth across hers, he plunged forth, his kiss growing more ardent, more demanding. _She_ was doing that to him. Felicity Smoak was making Adam Donner lose control. The very idea thrilled her to the depths of her soul.

Flushed and filled with wanting, she shivered delightfully as she felt his hands move restlessly over her back. Wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close, his hands moved upward to cup her cheeks. Slowly, (and clearly reluctantly judging by his groan of frustration) he lifted his lips from hers. Her eyes popped open to meet his penetrating gaze, their breathing ragged.

His forehead resting against hers, he smiled wistfully. "You have no idea how much I want to carry you inside and have my wicked way with you, but it's not the right time yet."

Felicity trembled, blushing profusely as she remembered where they were. She wanted to say something, but her mind was in a whirl, no words coming to her aid.

Adam's voice was soft and tender as he continued, "When we decide to take that step, I want to know that we're both doing it for the right reasons and that there are no demons hovering in the shadows."

Holding onto his forearms, she whispered, "I explained about Oliver…"

He shook his head. "I know you did. But I won't take advantage of you, Felicity. You have nothing to prove to me and I'm happy to wait until you're one hundred percent ready because I don't doubt that you're one hundred percent worth it."

Her heart swelling inside her chest, she reached up and kissed him gently on his lips. "You're an incredible man, Adam Donner."

He grinned. "Believe me, when I'm lying alone in my bed tonight, those words will be cold comfort."

Felicity laughed, taking a step backward. She understood what he had implied when he'd said they should wait. It wasn't that she'd been planning to invite him in, it was too soon, but it pleased her to know that he wanted to take things slowly. It made her feel like he valued her more.

Bending down, he retrieved her purse and keys, using the latter to open her apartment door before handing both back to her. With a gentle nudge, he directed her through the entrance.

Smiling impishly, his hair adorably tousled, he pushed away from the wall. "Sweet dreams," he murmured, making sure she was standing on the opposite side of the threshold before he turned and walked away.

Sinking against the back of her closed door, Felicity placed a hand over her lips and smiled.

* * *

Oliver walked into Verdant filled with restless energy. The previous night had been a bit of a disaster and he wasn't quite sure what to do or how he was supposed to feel. He'd tried talking to Sara again once he'd gotten home, but she'd been adamant that they needed to give one another some space. Of course that didn't mean that he wouldn't see her, they still had work to do as a unit, but it meant that they'd keep things strictly professional for a while – or at least until they knew exactly where they stood with one another.

"Ollie? Is that you?" As he rounded the corner into the club's bar area, he saw Thea sitting on a high stool craning her neck in his direction.

"Hey," he replied, kissing her cheek fondly.

She sat back. "You seem…different," she commented, tilting her head slightly while she observed him, a faint smile hovering over her lips.

Oliver deflected, turning his back to her while he pretended to look over a stock sheet. "You and that over-active imagination of yours."

"That is not a denial," Thea remarked astutely. "Does it have anything to do with Felicity?"

He turned back, his eyes shuttered. "Why would you say that?"

Thea raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across the chest of her pale mint shift dress. "Maybe because Sara left with her Dad last night?" She swiveled her chair around until she sat facing him. "Or maybe because there was some definite eye-humping happening on the dance floor – with someone _other_ than your girlfriend?"

Oliver choked slightly, uncomfortable with her line of questioning. "I don't know what that means," he stated, lifting his hand to stop Thea from speaking again, "and I don't want to know."

Undeterred, she forged ahead. "Are you denying that something happ-" Thea's mobile rang. Annoyed she peered at the screen. "I have to take this call but don't you dare move!" she ordered, walking into the next room.

Relieved that she'd been distracted, Oliver made his escape and headed down to the foundry. His mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts that he wasn't sure he could handle. He didn't have time to wallow around or dissect feelings that had crept up on him so unexpectedly. Yet despite knowing that, it was _all_ he thought about; Sara and Felicity…

The latter was the hardest part. Lately he'd been experiencing emotions that she'd never roused in him before – jealously, impulsiveness, irrationality, want – some of which he'd never felt for anyone. He didn't know what had brought it on or for how long it was supposed to last, but he knew he couldn't ignore it anymore in the hopes that it would simply go away.

Descending the steps two at a time, he found Diggle sitting alone in front of the computer terminals.

"Where's everyone?"

"Out," Diggle said, pushing his chair back so he could get a better look at Oliver. "Sara and Roy where practicing hand-to-hand combat earlier. You've just missed them in fact."

"How's he doing?" Oliver asked, leaning back against the desk, his ankles crossed over each other.

"I'm impressed. Sara's really patient with him and he's catching on a lot faster than I thought he would."

Oliver looked around the room, trying to appear nonchalant. "And Felicity?"

"Breakfast with the DA." Diggle raised an eyebrow but didn't say what he was thinking.

Jaw clenching reflexively at the response, he folded his arms across his chest. "Good."

"Good," Diggle echoed, a look of disbelief marring his dark features.

Feeling on edge, Oliver pushed away from the desk and walked over to inspect his arrow case. "Dig?" he asked, hesitatingly.

"Yeah?"

This was harder than he thought. While he could talk to Diggle about work situations easily, he found it difficult to open up to anyone about his personal thoughts. Despite that, he knew he'd try because if he didn't speak to someone he was likely to lose his mind. He trusted the other man more than anyone else, with the exception of Felicity, who he clearly couldn't discuss his current dilemma with since she was at the very heart of it.

"Sara and I had an argument last night," he started.

He heard Diggle move to sit up straighter. "I kinda figured something happened since you went home alone. Thea-" Diggle sounded a tad sheepish, "might have mentioned what it was all about."

Oliver picked up an arrow, gripping it tightly in his hand but didn't turn around. "What did she say?"

"That you danced with Felicity and seemed to get a little carried away." The disapproval was unmistakable.

He closed his eyes, silent for a moment, not exactly sure how to proceed.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked, his voice hard, despite the hint of sympathy Oliver thought he detected. "What are you doing, man? And listen, I'm only asking because you seem to want to talk. But if I'm wrong, then now would be a good time to tell me."

He had an out, but he didn't take it. Oliver turned, frustration evident in very line of his body. "Lately things have been a little confusing. I'm _with_ Sara, but I'm _thinkin_g about Felicity. It's making me do things..."

Diggle sat back and watched him. "Felicity has been with us for a long time. She's the one that keeps us going, that greases the engine of this well oiled machine." He let that sink in. "I've watched you two together a thousand times and I've never seen you behaving toward her the way you have lately."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Oliver shook his head, attempting to clear it. "I wish I had answers, Dig. One day she was just Felicity and the next…it was like my eyes truly opened for the first time."

Despite visibly bristling, Diggle managed to keep his tone neutral. "Don't make this about Donner because he's the only thing that's changed in her life. The second she became less available, was the same second you started having all these _feelings_."

He knew that Diggle meant well, but the implication still stung. "I'm not being selfish, at least not deliberately. I'm not trying to keep her all to myself."

His friend stood up and walked over to him. "Aren't you? Because from where I'm standing, you're doing a great job of being selfish, impulsive and irrational all rolled into one not-so-great package. And do you know who's on the losing end of your ego? Felicity."

Oliver glared, hating the ring of truth to Diggle's words. "This is not about my ego, it's about-" He stopped, not sure what to say.

"You don't even know, do you?" Diggle asked in disbelief. "You have no clue what's going on here."

Unable to refute the claim, Oliver threw the arrow he'd been holding in a death grip onto the opposite table in irritation. "I'm trying to be honest here, Dig."

"Then tell me this: What about Sara?"

He looked the other man in the eye. "What about her?"

Diggle snorted. "You don't get it. This is as much about Sara as it is about you. Are you even thinking about anyone but yourself? You do realize that practically every relationship you've ever had started because another one ended just moments before?"

"You're exaggerating," Oliver argued, offended.

"You know I'm right. But this situation is not the same as all the others. I won't let it be. I know these women, Oliver. I know them personally and I happen to like and respect them. I won't stand by and watch you throw the one over so that you can hastily hook up with the other, only to repent at leisure later on." Diggle was standing directly in front of him, clearly up for a confrontation.

Incensed, Oliver ran a hand over his face. "I wouldn't do that."

"No? Then I suggest you do the right thing and sort out your relationship with Sara _before_ you attempt to explore your attack of feelings for Felicity."

Despite the harsh delivery, Oliver knew that Diggle was right. Sara deserved better than waiting for him to decide what it was that he wanted. "I'll talk to her. I just need some time to work through this before I make any decisions."

"I'm down with whichever way you want to handle this, but I want you to remember that you can't suddenly want Felicity purely because she's no longer available. She's not one of your conquests that you throw by the wayside when it's over. She's not like that. _She deserves better_."

"You think I don't know that?!" Oliver exploded, anger rushing to the fore. "You think I don't know that she's different to every other woman I've ever met? That she deserves better than a broken man who can't offer her any of the things that _she _values? Intellectually, I know that Donner is better for her, but I can't…I can't stop thinking about her, Dig." As suddenly as his anger appeared, it vanished. Walking over to the chair Diggle had vacated earlier, he sank into it, head in hands. "I'm not trying to hurt her. I would never deliberately hurt Felicity."

Pulling up a chair next to him, Diggle sat down and placed a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Look, all I'm trying to make you realize is that your thoughtless and reckless behavior around her is not going to score you any points. If anything, it's going to make her more resolved. She knows you; she's seen you in action. She knows how you operate and she knows that she's worth more than that – which is why your current Neanderthal approach will never work with her. If you care about her at all, you'll put _her_ needs before your own. You'll do what's best for _her_, regardless of what _you_ want – because that's what love is, Oliver - it's sacrifice."

Mildly comforted by the heavy hand on his shoulder, Oliver lifted his head. "I didn't say anything about love."

Diggle acknowledged his words. "Right now, I don't think you truly understand what love is, man."

He was right. Oliver didn't know anything about love. He'd seen what love had done to his parent's marriage. He'd seen how love had broken Laurel when he'd betrayed her and again when Tommy had died. He'd seen how love had turned other people – Helena and Slade – into a shadow of their former selves. He didn't understand how something so sacred had managed to hurt those closest to him over and over and over.

"My advice to you is to figure that out before you do something that could have far-reaching repercussions. You're a good man, Oliver and I know you'll do the right thing."

The right thing? He wished he knew what that was.


End file.
